


Unbearable

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Mark, Alpha Timothy, BAMF Jared, BAMF Jensen, Bottom Jared, Lawyer Jensen, M/M, Omega Jared, Scent Bond, Soulmates, Top Jensen, omegas are property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Jared is an omega who isn't very omega like. He goes through too many Alpha's and finds himself at deaths door. Scent bonds are formed quickly and are extremely painful to break. A bonded pair can either learn to live with each other or die trying. (Full prompt in end notes).*Non-con tag as a precaution, nothing graphic or detailed. No trauma.*





	1. Chapter 1

Omegas are child bearers. They are many other things, but first and foremost they continue family lines and raise pups. Omegas are loyal and honest; they are quick to learn and said to be very resourceful. When paired with a compatible Alpha , the two can make a formidable team.

 

Jared is an omega. But unlike most omegas Jared is a dreamer.

 

An omega who can easily be distracted and prone to bouts of daydreaming is undesirable enough, but to add insult to injury Jared is also barren. It made sense to him. According to everyone he was broken in every other way, may as well be all across the board.

 

The only thing he didn't like about not being able to have pups was how he was now labeled useless. The only thing a barren omega was good for was parts. Mostly his organs. Omegas could only receive organs from other omegas. Alphas had betas for labor. Jared had no purpose but to give someone else a chance to live. And it sucked.

 

The omega had arrived at the center that morning. He was put into a cell, the orderly called it a ‘room’ but it clearly was not, an hour earlier. Jared would wait here for processing, there was no telling how long until he was harvested. He wasn't really frightened, this was the least frightening thing that's ever happened to him. He was more angry about it.

 

Jared felt like he had more to offer the world than just pups. There was so much he hadn’t explored yet, so many things he hadn’t tried. He had been omega to three Alpha’s before he was subjected to a fertility test; it was more embarrassing than anything else. The Alpha that sent him away looked ashamed to have even had him in his home. Jared’s first Alpha wasn’t too bad.

 

_ “Jared? Jared, where are you?” _

 

_ He heard Nurse Milligan calling and poked his head up to peer at her over the bed. She caught sight of him as she scanned the room and her shoulders sagged as her breath went out in a rush. _

 

_ “Jared! Everyone else is lined up and ready, you need to get out there right this instant,” she scolded softly as she hurried to his side. She pulled the lanky sixteen year old off the floor and brushed the non-existent dust from his tunic. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Ms. Kate. I got distracted,” the omega said tipping his chin down and looking at her through his bangs. He was already a few inches taller than the beta and still had a few years left to grow. Nurse Milligan smiled warmly at him and patted his shoulder. _

 

_ “I know, you do like to let that mind wander. But it’s a big day, Jared. So important you impress the Alphas. You will be going home with one in a few weeks to start your life. Everything you have been trained for has been for this moment,” she said as she took his shoulders and guided him to the doorway of his dormitory. _

 

_ Jared took one last look at the room he had shared with nine other omegas, knowing he would never come back here again. He  _ had  _ been training for this moment, but only because they made him. Jared really had no interest in being someone’s good little omega. He wanted to travel, to see the world. He wasn’t all that excited to be placed in a house as a glorified decoration just to whelp pups for an Alpha who saw him as an investment. _

 

_ But Jared didn’t talk like that anymore, he’d been punished for it enough. No one liked an omega who spoke his mind, or even spoke out of turn. _

 

_ Nurse Milligan was nice enough, coddled him a bit even, but she was still a beta and wouldn’t understand. She pushed him gently into the line; they were all sorted alphabetically by first name. Since they arrived at the Omega House their last names were never spoken. Alpha’s didn’t like the reminder that their omegas used to belong to someone else. _

 

_ Once the lines were arranged the curtain was pulled to the side and the omegas could hear Mistress Ferris speaking to the auditorium filled with Alpha’s looking for omegas to take home. There were always more Alphas than omegas. Some of them already had omegas waiting at home. Jared was sure to have someone take interest in him, no matter what he did. _

 

_ He wasn’t paying attention to her words and soon enough the line was moving. The omegas were paraded out into the large open room; Alphas in chairs on one side small individual platforms on the other. Each omega was placed on a platform to be inspected and bid on. The auction would be silent and only last an hour. _

 

_ Jared went to his happy place in his mind and stared blankly ahead. People poked and prodded and rearranged him, but he paid them no mind. The time went quickly and a buzzer sounded the ending of the auction. Alphas began filing out and the omegas were corralled into another part of the facility they hadn’t seen before and started their new training. _

 

_ The Alpha that won the bid could leave special instructions for further training or light body modification. Piercings, tattoos, that sort of thing. Luckily Jared’s bidder hadn’t wanted for any of that. He was, however, given a list of extra classes to take before his Alpha would retrieve him. Jared was not so excited about the baking or sewing, but the landscaping class at least got him outside and doing things in the sun. _

 

_ Two weeks after the auction Jared was prepared for his journey home. Nurse Milligan was in charge of washing and primping him. She talked cheerily about how his life was about to change so drastically and she knew he’d be able to keep up. She was happy for him to be able to start this next part of his life. _

 

_ Jared felt like his life was ending. _

 

_ Jared was driven out to Alpha Omundson’s estate by a drive _ _ r _ _ the Alpha had sent. The man couldn’t even be bothered to pick up his own omega. When the car drove through the front gates Jared couldn’t help but gape at the sprawling lawn and the huge house. There looked to be more, smaller structures out back and Jared began to think this wouldn’t be as bad as he had thought. _

 

_ Alpha Omundson was another of those Alphas who already had an omega. Her name was Colette and she had been able to give him two sons before she couldn’t carry anymore. Jared was a little impressed the Alpha had chosen to keep her instead of sending her to The Facility. Colette seemed nice; well mannered and quiet. Alpha Omundson’s staff seemed well kept and happy. Jared was beginning to think Nurse Milligan might have been right. _

 

_ At dinner Colette sat to Alpha Omundson’s left, Jared was told to kneel at his right. Luckily the table had a carpet underneath because he was not given a pillow. Alpha Omundson hand fed Jared dinner to ‘help form a bond’. The omega was still hungry when it was over, but he considered he was lucky to be appreciated at least. Nurse Milligan always did say he could find the light in the darkest places. _

 

_ Jared didn't like this house for very long. Alpha Omundson showed Jared to his room that night, and didn't leave until his knot went down. He'd told the omega he wasn't getting any younger and he'd like more heirs. It was Jared's first time, and though he knew the Alpha had been careful it still hurt. _

 

_ At least he only had to endure it for a few months. After his fourth heat cycle with no pup to show for it Alpha Omundson sighed heavily, as if disappointed, and put Jared in a car to go back to the Omega House. _

 

_ He spent a month in retraining with five other omegas. Jared was the youngest and his beta trainer assured him it meant he would be placed quickly. Most Alphas wanted fresh omegas, but some couldn't afford it and had to settle for second-hand. He wasn't sure how these people didn't realize their words were hurtful. _

 

Jared was served dinner in his cell, it looked like a conglomeration of the days leftovers. He picked at it mostly, uninterested in keeping up appearances just to be dissected. He didn't really sleep well that night either. He lay on his cot thinking of all the things he'd never get to do.

 

In the morning he had oatmeal, surprisingly good, and was taken to have a physical. They took his vitals and blood and did X-rays on his whole body. He was declared in peak physical condition for an omega his age. He showed no outward sign at how irritating that was.

 

Jared did overhear the staff discussing his appointment the next evening. They would be taking his eyes for a wealthy Alpha who just wanted his new omega to have a different color. Purely cosmetic. He stopped listening after that.

 

The lone omega refused dinner again and lay on his cot staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder about the omega who would get his eyes. Was it a boy or girl? How old were they? Were they okay? This Alpha sounded a bit like his second if he were subjecting his omega to painful surgery for nothing but vanity.

 

_ The Omega House staff were right in their assumption Jared would go quick. He was purchased at his first auction and taken home the next day. He was picked up by his Alpha, who had a driver but was at least in the car. His impressed state lasted until he was mounted in the backseat. _

 

_ His second Alpha had no other omega, so Jared stayed in his room, on a large pillow in the corner. Again, his Alpha took him every night, eager to start his own brood. He talked throughout their mating. Telling Jared how pretty he was, how handsome he would be when he reached maturity. What strong Alphas he would whelp. _

 

_ Jared put up with it, as his Alpha pretty much ignored him otherwise. This Alpha seemed more patient with Jared's timetable and waited six heats until he angrily declared Jared defective and had a cab take him back to the Omega House. At least he had a couple months before the next auction. _

 

_ This time entering the building was embarrassing. Omegas rarely got three homes, usually only had one until they were sent to the Facility. Jared assumed he was still sent to Omega House because he was under eighteen, but that wouldn't last for long. _

 

_ His third Alpha was rough, but not abusive. Jared was his third omega; his first two had served their purpose and had been sent to the Facility. Omegas were only young until they were twenty five, and unless they were mated Alphas usually got rid of them. Jared never did understand how someone could do that to another human being. _

 

_ Alpha Pellegrino was very demanding. He would ask Jared to be still on his knees for hours on end. He preferred the omega to be at his side at all times, seen but not heard. He would mount Jared whenever he wanted, usually quick and hard. Jared had never felt so alone. _

 

_ With his third Alpha Jared stopped having heats all together after his third one. Alpha Pellegrino sent him to an omega physician at the fifth month mark. His results came back after a week and the doctor said Jared had a defect that made it impossible for him to get pregnant. _

 

_ His Alpha hadn't even taken him home. He had the staff call the Facility to pick Jared up. _

 

The staff didn't feed Jared breakfast the next morning. He laid in bed and figured there was no point in feeding an omega on death row. Jared had given up on looking for the bright side.

 

They came for him just after lunch time. When he looked confused they explained they had to get him prepped for the surgery. The nurse had a couple large orderlies with her. Jared, even at seventeen, was a large omega. He didn't put up a fight, however. He knew he would lose and it wasn't the staffs fault.

 

He was stripped and strapped to a gurney. The nurse took his vitals and a few vials of blood. Another orderly marked his skin in pen. Apparently they were going to cut him open, too. He resigned himself to the fact that he probably wasn't going to get off this table alive.

 

The omega was left in the room alone for a couple hours before he was rolled into an OR. The doctor showed up and didn't say a word to him, just talked to the nurses and checked his paperwork. Jared was already a cadaver.

 

Soon there was a nurse standing over him with a plastic mask. At least they would knock him out before they carved him up. Jared almost laughed out loud at the thought. Turns out he could still find the bright side. No one said a word to him as the mask was pressed over his mouth and nose.

 

Jared's vision started to get fuzzy and he was light headed. He giggled into the mask a bit before slipping into unconsciousness.

 

~*~

 

Jensen slid out of his car and strode across the parking lot, briefcase in hand and irritation written all over his face. This particular client was fairly good at getting himself into trouble; and rich enough to pay Jensen to get him out of it. Usually the Alpha wouldn't give a shit but this guy just got under his skin in a most uncomfortable way.

 

He was let into the Facility without too much fanfare, he'd had to meet Dr. Haydn-Jones here before and couldn't really fault the man for not wanting to interrupt his work day. Beside, he was the one paying Jensen's hefty retainer. The lawyer was able to walk around the Facility unescorted with his top clearance badge and he strode purposefully through the hallways.

 

Quite suddenly, as the Alpha was crossing an intersection he lost his stride and nearly went sprawling to the tile floor. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head a bit, trying to clear his nose. His nostrils were tingling and it nearly burned, his eyes watered at the assault and he had to drop his briefcase to rub the heels of his hands into them.

 

“What the fuck?”  h e mumbled to himself as he straightened his posture and wiped a stray tear off his cheek. He looked both ways down the intersection, knowing his destination was through the North Hall. An itch under his skin started and he felt restless and fidgety.

 

Without questioning too much he turned left and headed down the West Hall toward the surgical wing. He'd had to wait for his client to get through with a donor before and knew where he was headed, he just wasn't sure why.

 

The Alpha was fully aware he was operating with his hindbrain at the moment but couldn't bring himself to care. There was a scent he needed to find the source of and he was like a dog with a bone; figuratively speaking.

 

Down another hall, after a right turn, he came to a set of surgical suites. The smell was strongest here and it was clear to the Alpha what was happening now. His shoulders sagged as he looked through the small glass window. There was someone on the table, draped with a sheet. The doctor was about to start cutting.

 

Fuck, that was his omega. Scent bonded to him before they even met face to face. Jensen knew well enough the physical complications that would arise if he were to separate himself from this creature now. The only issue was , he'd had no intentions of taking a mate, not now anyway.

 

Jense sighed and pushed the button to open the door. Everyone in the room turned to look at him; the surgeon glaring from behind his mask.

 

“Hey! You can't be in here, this is a sterile environment!” The beta looked downright murderous at being interrupted and Jensen almost laughed at the idea of the man challenging him.

 

“Sorry to bother you folks, but I believe he is mine.”

 

~*~

 

“What in the hell were you thinking, Jensen?” the Alpha barely suppressed his eye roll at the familiar connotation but let it slide just like any other time. He was not friends with his clients.

 

“Mr. Haydn-Jones, I am sure that as the man in charge here you are well aware of the predicament I've found myself in. It is not common for compatibility to be so strong but we all know the truth of the situation. That omega is my mate and now that I've scented him things have changed.

 

“I'll need to take him home. I will compensate you, of course.” The doctor’s eyebrows came up with that and Jensen almost growled at the way he could see the gears turning in the beta’s head.

 

“Why, yes. I suppose that's fair. What do you say you just sequester that young omega home and I'll call in a favor sometime, hm?” Dr. Haydn-Jones leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrows at the Alpha, surely thinking himself rather clever. Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“I have no use for favors. I assure you I can afford the omega. Name a fair price and I will cut you a check,” Jensen said placing his hands on the edge of the doctor’s desk and leaning forward. The beta sat forward in his chair and made a show of thinking.

 

“Well, there is compensation for the parts that would have been harvested and the cost of the surgical suite and material and tools,” the doctor listed off, then his voice faded as he clicked his tongue. Jensen’s nostrils flared as his fingernails started to carve grooves in the wood.

 

Dr. Haydn-Jones scribbled a number on a slip of paper and slid it across the desk. Jensen stared at it for a moment before his eyes slowly tracked up to settle on his client. His truly infuriating client.

 

“Dr. Haydn, need I remind you of our long standing professional relationship and how many times you've rendered my services successfully. May I also remind you I have the legal right to cancel those services and have your retainer forfeited to me. I don't need a deal, or a cheap mate. I will honor a fair price. How much?”

 

The doctor's irritation at his shortened name and the lawyer ’ s confidence in his standing was clear on his face. He yanked the paper back, scribbled again and fling it, unceremoniously, at the Alpha. Jensen clenched his jaw and crumbled the paper in his fist, but nodded. The beta practically sneered as he called an orderly.

 

Jensen took his seat to get down to the real reason they were meeting and by the time he left , the good doctor was back in good spirits. He really was a smarmy man, Jensen found himself almost wishing he'd given him an excuse to drop him as a client.

 

~*~

 

Jared woke slowly; a soft, fresh breeze ruffling his hair slightly. He smiled and squirmed into the soft bedding around him. It was warm, but the slight wind took the edge off and made it comfortable. He smelled salt and heat and wondered, vaguely, what heat even smelled like.

 

The omega rolled to his side and slid his eyes open. He smacked his lips gently as he took in the wall of glass with the open French doors, and the never ending expanse of blue. His head was a little fuzzy and he felt like he was in a dream. He didn't remember standing up, or walking, but suddenly he was at the doors.

 

He wasn't quite sure what was going on, because even in his wildest dreams he had never seen anything quite like this. Beyond the doors was a huge deck with an inground pool. The other end of the pool looked like it dropped off, right into the ocean. There was white sand, seagulls, and no people as far as he could see.

 

Jared ran his fingers back through his hair and laughed out loud. He'd always wanted to travel; had marveled at the few worldly books the Omega House had, but had always been told that life wasn't for omegas. The lucky ones, maybe. But most of them were expected to sit at home and tend to their studies or hobbies or pups. Omegas were safe at home.

 

“What's so funny?” Jared spun so fast he lost his equilibrium and crashed to the floor. So ungraceful. The man who had spoken from behind him made no move to even cushion his fall, let alone help him up. Jared rubbed at his knee as he looked up at the stranger.

 

“Who’re you? What are you doing in my dream?” The man, clearly an alpha, though Jared couldn't scent him downwind, furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment. He shuffled on his feet and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

 

“They assured me you had been well educated. Let's hope your manners are a result of the overdose of anesthesia,” the Alpha replied, still not bothering to tell Jared who he was. Jared scowled slightly before sluggishly pulling himself to his feet and running a hand over his sore elbow.

 

“Anesthesia,” he commented dryly, “so not a dream then. How the hell did I make it out of that Facility?” The question was mostly rhetorical, not even directed at the Alpha. The man's eyes still widened like Jared had slapped him.

 

“Omega! Language,” he scolded, looking rather scandalized. He pulled up his hands and ran one down his face. It was only then Jared noticed how tense the man was. He attributed that to his head clearing a bit. The Alpha had stayed a good six feet away from him and seemed to be rather stiff.

 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked as he took a step forward. His eyebrows were knit with concern as he looked the man up and down for any obvious injuries. The Alpha held up a hand, palm out, and stepped back.

 

“Yes, Jared, I'm fine. Perhaps if you're feeling better you should make your way inside and start getting familiar with the kitchen. It’s after dinner time but I could stand for a light meal. I'm sure you can put something together with what's in there.” Jared stopped when the Alpha backed away but his jaw was lose and his eyes narrowed by the time he'd finished speaking.

 

“The kitchen?” The omega asked, dumbly. The man in front of him sighed heavily and slowly shook his head, as if  _ he _ were the one put upon.

 

“Yes, omega, the kitchen. I assumed that when they said you had been trained they meant cooking as well but I never did ask. You can cook, can't you?” The tone in which the Alpha spoke had Jared bristling.

 

“Okay, um, I think we need to clear the air. I was sent in for surgery. They were going to slice me up and give my parts to the highest bidder. How did I get here? And who are you?” The Alpha froze in his place, the only movement was the throbbing vein in his neck. His face was slowly turning red and Jared wondered if he'd pushed too far.

 

Then, in a controlled voice, the man spoke up. “Something came up and you live with me now. I had no intention of taking an omega into my home, at least not yet, but since you're here I may as well make use of you.” Jared's eyebrows went up as he closed his eyes and nodded stiffly.

 

Then the wind kicked up and Jared was blasted with a waft of Alpha scent. It stung his nose and made his eyes water and before he could even register what that meant his gut churned and he almost went to his knees. As he rubbed at his eyes, hunched in on himself, he finally got his faculties under control.

 

When he looked up at the Alpha through his bangs, the man had his hands back in his pockets and was looking at Jared with a knowing expression. Jared groaned and let gravity take him. He'd heard enough stories to know a scent bond when he felt one. And now he'd be stuck with this man for the rest of their lives.

 

Jared knelt on the pavement and gripped his head in his hands. This was so fucked up. He'd almost been rid of this world. Now he had some random soulmate who seemed as warm and fuzzy as a frickin’ cactus. Said soulmate started smelling a bit distressed and Jared looked up at him incredulously.

 

His glare withered at the sight of the Alpha. A man looking like he had no idea what to do but wanting to help. It was endearing in its own prickly sort of way. The omega huffed a humorless laugh and heaved himself to his feet. The Alpha reached out as if he were going to help, then stopped.

 

“I don't know about you, but this wasn't exactly how I though this whole thing might go. Uh, scent bonding or whatever. But I think if we respect each other we can make it work.” Jared bit his upper lip and nodded as his eyes shifted over the Alpha’s shoulder.

 

“Sure,” he bit out, “do I have a room?” The man nodded, seemingly giving up on the idea of dinner. He motioned for Jared to follow, so of course he did. He was lead down a wide, bright hallway and to an open door.

 

“It's right next to mine. If you need anything feel free to knock on my door.” Jared nodded again and moved past the man into his bare space. He felt himself shudder when he nearly brushed against him and cursed his biology.

 

“Jensen.” Jared turned slowly to face the Alpha, a look of confusion on his face. “My name. It's Jensen.” Jared's eyes widened a bit in surprise, Jensen nodded, and then he was alone. Completely alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Be sure to thank my beta, Jld71, this one had a lot of mistakes. Part three won't take as long. Lord of Locksly is finished. Enjoy.

Jared stared at the closed door for a few dazed moments. Then he started to cry. Not huge heaving sobs, thank the Gods, but a small quiver of his bottom lip and scrunching of his eyebrows. His face pinched together as hot tears spilled down his cheeks.

He had spent an entire day making peace with the fact that he was going to die. He'd accepted that a surgeon was going to systematically cut him to pieces and distribute his body parts to other people. He knew it was a brutal way to die and had made the decision to do so with what little dignity he had intact.

He hit his knees in the middle of the plain room and rolled his legs out from under him. The omega pulled them to his chest and hugged them tight, crying into the soft pants he hadn't put on.

Now he was in this strange house, with a strange Alpha, being told they were soulmates or some shit. He huffed an incredulous laugh past the tears. Why now? He'd had three Alphas already. Scent bonded or not, how could this man even consider taking in such a used omega?

Maybe that's why he had been so distant. He had no intention of ever touching Jared. Jensen just brought him home from some confused sense of duty or something.

Jared's tears dried a bit and he lifted his head to rest his chin on his knees. He stared, unseeing at the door for a few moments before sniffling and wiping at his face. He had himself a good cry, now it was time to figure out his next move.

Jensen had seemed a bit more laid back than any Alpha he'd lived with before, even with his scolding and expectation of Jared's role in his home. The Facility would have had to disclose Jared's condition before Jensen brought him here, so the Alpha must know he's infertile. Maybe he wouldn't even be interested in a physical relationship.

The omega pushed himself from the floor, his limbs felt heavy and awkward from the day’s events. The drapes in front of the window blocked out the light, making it dark and gloomy. When he pushed them aside his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

The sun was setting, casting a bright shimmer over endless water. Orange, pink, blue, yellow, black, purple; nearly every color imaginable met the whitest sand he'd ever seen. The beach was pristine, not a footprint to be seen. He never thought he'd see anything like it in his life.

He then remembered the view from the pool deck. He'd thought he had died and gone to some subconscious idea of heaven. He knew he was in Florida but, he'd never seen the beach so he always just figured he was inland. He was transfixed by the view, he could actually see the sun sinking. It looked like it was moving faster as it got further into the water.

Jared stood at the window until the sky was dark and speckled with more stars than he thought could ever exist. Surely things could be worse, right? Hell, he'd survived worse. Maybe he wouldn't start celebrating just yet but he couldn't help the small swell of hope in his chest.

Despite just waking he was exhausted. Probably from the anesthesia overdose, then meeting Jensen, then that good cry he'd had on the floor; no regrets. He moved from the window, leaving the drapes open, and snuggled under the heavy comforter. It smelled clean and devoid of Alpha and he couldn't help the small smile as he closed his eyes.

~*~

He woke slowly the next morning, his face warm and something shining in his eyes. Jared groaned and rolled onto his back, stretching long and slowly. He smiled, eyes still closed, and scratched over his satisfied stomach muscles. Then his eyes flew open and he sat up quickly.

The room was clean and clear of clutter, the drapes open and letting in sunlight. The entirety of the day before came crashing down on him all at once and he felt a sudden clenching in his chest as he panicked. Was he supposed to make his Alpha breakfast? Was Jensen going to be mad?

He froze a moment, listening for any sounds that could give him a clue about what was going on. The door was closed, and he couldn’t scent anything. Then the muted sound of running water hit and he swung his legs off the side of the bed to get up. His shirt was a bit wrinkled but the sweatpants had held up alright. He crept to the door and put his ear at the crack, it sounded like a sink. His nose was next, but he couldn’t smell anything other than Alpha wafting through. Jared took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle to open the door.

The hall beyond his room was empty. He remembered coming down it last night, though it was a good thing there was only one cause he wasn’t sure how much he would have retained. To his right was another door at the end of the hall, his left lead out to where he found the pool deck last night.

Just then the water shut off and Jared decided to see if he could find the kitchen. At the end of the hallway the space opened up immensely. He saw the sitting room, where he’d woken on the couch, right in front of huge french doors. They were already opened to the pool deck and Jared was struck again with the beauty of the sand and the sky.

Then a throat cleared off to his right and he started before turning toward the noise. Jensen was there, next to an island in the kitchen. The Alpha stood with a mug of steaming coffee in his hand and looked at Jared expectantly.

He was already dressed in wrinkle free jeans and an open button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Jared was a bit surprised at the bare feet and bare chest that suggested Jensen knew how to lighten up. Information which felt at odds with his behavior from last night.

“Nice to see you awake. I have already gone for a run and eaten breakfast. Are you hungry? Have you gotten any of your appetite back?” Jared looked confused for a moment before remembering Jensen’s anesthesia comment. He did kinda feel out of sorts a bit, but food was always an option.

“I could eat,” he said nodding to the side, trying to look nonchalant. Jensen’s eyes narrowed a bit as his lips pressed into a thin line. Shit. “Uh, yes. Sir. I am a bit hungry,” Jared corrected himself before Jensen had a chance to turn away. The Alpha seemed to relax a bit and nodded before motioning for the omega to follow.

Jared blew out a breath and fought the urge to roll his eyes. This Alpha was being a bit more patient than Jared’s others. Maybe that’s why he was being so flippant with his training. Or it could have been the near death experience. Either way he knew Jensen wouldn’t be this lenient for long and he should probably get ahold of himself before he pushed the Alpha to punish him.

“I suppose now is as good a time as any to get yourself acquainted. The kitchen is yours to use whenever you feel like it. You may have anything you please except the alcohol. I will work on a list of my favorite foods as well as those I don’t like today. You may prepare a list of things you’d like, appliances or ingredients and I will make sure they are acquired for you. Are there any questions?” Jensen asked before sipping from his mug.

Jared looked around slowly. There was the island with barstools, there was a second island with a flat stovetop on it. Along the back wall was the sink, another stove and the refrigerator. There didn’t appear to be a dishwasher.

Jensen allowed him to take his time scanning the space and waited quietly for Jared’s eyes to return to his own. Jared nodded and offered a small smile. “No, sir. Not yet.” Jensen nodded once before sipping his coffee again.

“Very good. Make yourself something to eat and come find me in the den. We have a few days to plan for, then a party to host.” The Alpha was gone before Jared could ask what all that meant. He did a slow turn around the kitchen, assessing what he could see and guessing what was in the cabinets.

After a full turn he went to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs and sausage patties to cook on the stovetop island. He stood right next to the cooling hot top and ate right there. He left his dirty dishes in the sink and wandered off to find the den.

His Alpha’s scent tingled his nose as he approached the short hallway across from the one he'd come out of this morning. It would seem Jensen spent a lot of time in his den. The door to his left was open, it was a huge bathroom that opened to the pool deck. The one across from it, sharing a wall with the kitchen, was ajar.

Jared pushed it open and peered inside the bright sunlit room. The door was silent, but the Alpha at the desk looked up and scowled softly. He motioned Jared inside and removed his glasses.

“Jared, in the future I would appreciate you knocking to announce your arrival and wait to be invited inside.” Jensen rubbed his eyes with a thumb and forefinger and replaced his glasses. Jared barely resisted the urge to roll his own, but he nodded and moved to sit on the couch. Jensen stared, unmoving.

They maintained eye contact until Jensen sighed heavily and stood from his desk, anger clear in his posture.

“Jared, feel free to excuse yourself back to your room. When you are feeling better I'd like you to come back and try this again.” The omega knitted his brows softly and licked his lips.

“I don't understand. You asked me to come find you,” Jared replied carefully. He was still sprawled across the couch, palms up in a questioning gesture.

“Your behavior is less than acceptable and mate or not it won't be tolerated. You've been dismissed,” Jensen said taking a seat in his chair again and giving the computer screen his full attention. Jared sat for a moment longer, wondering if this was real.

“Wait, so you're mad at me, saying I did something wrong, and you're not going to punish me?” Jensen sighed again, and that was going to get old, and folded his fingers together on his desk.

“You are a grown omega. You have had three Alphas before me and extensive documented training. By now you know how to behave and present yourself. I do not believe any amount of beating is going to benefit either of us.

“Furthermore, we've scent bonded. Which is deeper than anything anyone with less compatible chemistry could achieve. We are going to be together for a long time, omega, and I believe that alone should grant me more respect than I am being given.”

Jared's jaw might have dropped, but he couldn't really help it. Who was this guy? No punishments? Was he being told he could do whatever he wanted? He was nowhere near sorting through his disbelief when he was addressed again.

“I dismissed you, omega. Please leave.” Without his permission his body was obeying. Jared was up and out before he realized it and stood in the hallway as the door was closed firmly behind him.

He stood in the middle of the house, taking it all in. The ocean outside the open doors, the spacious kitchen he was basically given. The pool that he found himself gravitating toward. Jared stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him bare in the hot sun. The combination of that and the sea breeze felt like nothing he'd ever experienced.

He fell into the pool, letting the water engulf and take him. When his lungs started to protest he opened his eyes and swam underwater toward the edge. The water didn't sting, so there must have been a good balance of chlorine. And that thought made him laugh out loud when he surfaced. This was insane. He'd learned to swim before he had been sent to the omega center, but he never thought he'd use the skill again.

After floating on the water for a bit, Jared's mind drifted to his Alpha. He felt different about Jensen than any of the Alphas he'd been with before. He wasn't sure if it was the scent bond or the fact that Jensen was far kinder, so far. His eyebrows furrowed together as he felt the sudden urge to be at Jensen's side. At his feet.

The Alpha was right, Jared did know better. He wasn't sure what had caused his lapse, but it hadn't even occurred to him his behavior was unacceptable until his mate had pointed it out. And to be honest any of his other Alphas would have had him over their knee or bench in a flash.

Jared rested his chin on his arms on the edge of the pool. He'd positioned himself facing the doors, looking in on the kitchen. He had no idea how long he was in the pool, though he was getting pruney, when Jensen appeared at the island. Jared watched quietly as his Alpha prepared himself something and went back to his den, never once looking at him.

He supposed the Alpha may not have seen him but, he probably scented him just fine. Maybe Jared had screwed this up already, but he could still try and fix it. He got out of the pool and tried the door to the bathroom he'd seen earlier. It was open, and right next to it was a basket of huge fluffy pool towels. He dried quickly and hung the towel on a hook on the wall, then took a deep breath and headed back to Jensen.

This time he knocked softly on the door, half expecting to be sent away. But Jensen's voice carried through the solid wood as he invited Jared inside. The omega stepped over the threshold, his eyes down, and paused with a hand on the knob.

“You may leave it open, Jared. Is there something I can help you with?” The Alpha’s tone didn't seem angry, or even impatient, so Jared squared his shoulders and stood a bit straighter.

“I'm sorry for my behavior, Alpha, I was out of line. You are right when you said I knew better, and that you deserve more,” he said, still staring at the floor. The room was quiet and he fought the urge to look up before he was told he could. He had aced his training, afterall.

Jensen cleared his throat before saying, “thank you, Jared. Would you like to come sit while I finish this? Then we can discuss our bonding leave and my obligations beyond that.” Jared peeked up through his lashes and his lips twitched up in a half smile at the sincere look on his Alpha’s face. He nodded and Jensen gestured to the floor by his chair.

Jared only hesitated a second before moving around the desk to see the large pillow at Jensen's feet. An odd wave of relief washed over him and he decided to blame it on the familiarity of the position.

He went to his knees gracefully, hesitating again before leaning into Jensen's leg and resting the side of his forehead against the Alpha’s knee. His Alpha. The sound of computer keys clacking started again, but it was slower and less rhythmic. Jared realized why when a second later fingers carded through his hair; gentle not to pull but firm enough to rub his scalp.

The omega felt himself sinking into what was possibly a nap when Jensen spoke softly. “While I appreciate the gesture you are not required to be naked. I want you to be comfortable.” Jared simply nodded his response, the petting was distracting and he was content.

A nap was definitely what Jared was drifting toward. He was awaken with a gentle shake and the call of his name. His initial assessment was he was warm and comfortable, he felt safe like never before. His eyelashes fluttered open as he lifted his head and stretched lazily. A chuckle from above him had Jared grinning shyly and looking up through his lashes.

“It's just after lunchtime, omega. Why don't you go get some clothes on and meet me in the kitchen,” Jensen said petting over Jared's hair. He smiled up at his Alpha sleepily and sat up, stretched, then slowly got to his feet. He went back to the room Jensen had shown him and found loose jeans in a drawer. It was warm, so he pulled on a button up from the closet.

When Jared entered the kitchen, shirt tails blowing with the breeze off the sea, Jensen looked a bit startled. He stared for a bit before he cleared his throat and shifted on his feet.

“I was thinking we could just have some sandwiches,” his Alpha said putting his hands in his pockets. He took them back out and placed them on the counter between them. Then pulled them down to his sides and put them back in his pockets. Jared tilted his head curiously. Was the Alpha nervous?

Jared nodded once and moved to go around the counter into the kitchen. “How do you like your sandwiches, Alpha?” Jensen looked oddly pleased at the question and gave Jared the list. Naturally it was most of the things in the fridge for sandwiches. They both liked mustard but Jared didn't like mayonnaise. While Jared preferred Swiss with his turkey Jensen liked Provolone. They both liked multigrain bread.

They sat at the table and ate their sandwiches and pita chips while making small talk. Afterwards they sat for a moment before Jared spoke up.

“May I ask a question?”

“Of course,” the Alpha said leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Jared stared at his fidgeting fingers for a bit before he took a deep breath.

“Will you always allow me to eat at the table?” he asked without looking up. He didn't want to see if Jensen was going to be glib or mean.

“Sometimes. There are things like sandwiches that are not as easily hand fed. I will admit I am looking forward to having you kneel at my feet and take food from my fingers.” Jared nodded, that was something he was used to. Jensen let him sit and stare at his hands for a bit longer while he processed that and thought of more.

“Will you claim me?” The omega asked quietly. Jensen could see how tense he was and wanted to reach out and grasp one of his hands. He refrained, however, unsure if the contact would be welcomed.

“Since we have scent bonded I would very much like to claim you. I'm just old fashioned like that.” He watched as Jared tensed all while trying to look calm. He was aware of the paper trail behind the omega and who he'd belonged to, but had no idea what had happened behind closed doors.

“However,” he continued, “I have every intention of getting to know you first, and making sure it is what we both want.” Jared did look up then, his eyebrows furrowed together a bit. This Alpha continuously said the strangest things and he felt he might get whiplash one of these days.

“I have a say?” Jensen smiled sadly and did reach across the table, moving slowly so Jared could pull away. Instead the omega turned his hand palm up so Jensen could slip his hand over.

“You will always have a say, Jared. I'm just new fashioned like that.” That one got Jared to actually laugh and they sat there for a moment. Jensen watched Jared as Jared watched their hands. This was all so different from anything the omega had ever experienced. And everything he'd dreamed of as a charge at the Omega House.

“I will answer any questions you have, as long as you are respectful. But if that’s all for now I'd like to talk to you about tomorrow.” Jared could only nod, looking up to his Alpha’s chin; he wasn't quite able to reach Jensen's eyes.

“Have you ever been to the Everglades, Jared?” The omega shook his head and tightened his fingers a bit. He'd read about the marshy land in a magazine once, wasn't even sure what it looked like anymore.

“I have an airboat about an hour away, and a client of mine has some private property I am allowed to use whenever I want. Would you like to spend the day exploring?” Jared did look up then, his eyes going comically wide as he looked at the Alpha.

“I, uh- yes! That would be amazing,” he said excitedly. The smile on the omega's face and the knowledge that Jensen had put it there had the Alpha smiling as well.

“Good. I still have some work to do. If you don't mind entertaining yourself until dinner we can have the whole day tomorrow.” Jared pressed his lips together as he contemplated testing Jensen's offer. The Alpha had said Jared would have choices but would he follow through, or find a way to get around it?

In the end, he decided going out for the day would be far better than testing his Alpha now, so he just nodded. Jensen tipped his head down and stood from the table to head back to his den.

~*~

The Alpha started at the knock on the door. He shook his head slightly and looked at the analog clock at the bottom of his computer screen, then groaned at the time. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes with two fingers. Another knock reminded him of the first.

“Uh, yes. Come in,” he said as he minimized the window on his screen and put the monitor to sleep. Jared opened the door and stepped inside, then waited to be addressed. Jensen couldn't help but smile at the turn in the omega's behavior.

Then he smelled it. Not his mate, but food. His mouth watered and he was pulled from his chair, seemingly, by his nostrils.

“What is that?” he managed to ask while he sniffed the air. Jared's cheeks went a bit pink and he shuffled in his feet.

“I made dinner, Alpha. Just burgers. Are you hungry?” Jared asked looking up at him through his bangs. His hands were clasped behind his back, his chin tilted down, but eyes up. He made quite the picture.

“I'm famished. Burgers sound great,” Jensen said with a smile as he walked around the desk. Jared smiled back and followed him out of the den, the Alpha led the way to the table. Jensen paused when he got to his chair, looking at the one place setting at the table and the plate of burgers and fries. He looked back at Jared, who had clearly perfected his puppy eyes.

“Why don't you go ahead and set yourself up at the table. Burgers aren't that easy to feed you either,” he said and paused as Jared tried to hide a wider grin and fetched another plate. Jensen shook his head, amused. “Tomorrow, however, I would like a continental breakfast. You'll find what you need in the refrigerator.”

Jared nodded silently as he placed his setting and waited for his Alpha to take his seat at the head of the table. After they were seated Jared waited for Jensen to start eating before picking up his own burger. He paused with his teeth on his food and his widened eyes snapped up at the noise the Alpha made.

Jensen was sitting back in his chair, eyes closed, head tilted up, chewing. His food still gripped tightly between the fingers of both hands, which were resting on the table over his plate. Jared watched the man’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, then sighed before opening his eyes to take another bit. He also froze when he saw he was being watched.  
  
Without a word, and with slightly colored cheeks, he took another bite and revered it a bit quieter. Jared put his food down and couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his chest. Jensen chewed and watched as Jared’s chuckles grew louder. By the time he swallowed his second bite Jared was near tears and the laughter was catching.

“What would be so funny? I happen to like burgers and this one happens to be rather good.” Jensen’s voice was stern but Jared had a feeling even if his Alpha’s face was not, he wouldn’t be afraid. His laughter tapered off and he cleared his throat before he took a sip of water.

“I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Jared said smoothing his hands over the table top on either side of his plate. “I just never thought I’d be here. I can’t believe this is my life right now.” His tone grew softer toward the end and he sat and stared at his food without looking up. Jensen’s heart swelled a bit at that then he reached out slowly to take one of Jared’s hands.

“I will repeat as many times as you need to hear it. You are safe here, Jared. No one is going to hurt you. We have scent bonded. The strongest bond a pair can have. You’ll be at my side for the rest of your life. As long as that’s where you want to be.” Jared felt his eyes prickle with tears, the Alpha looked so earnest.

Jensen looked away before Jared, an attempt to give him privacy at the table. He picked up his burger one handed and started in on it again. Jared took a moment longer as he watched his Alpha and wondered how long it was going to take for all of this to sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the BAMF tags they aren't gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's finally here! Sorry it takes so long, y'all. I really wish I could write all the time. Though, my beta and I have both said we will continue with Supernatural fan fic even after the show ends, so fear not!
> 
> Thanks to that beta also, Jld71. They're amazing!

It was a little amazing, and to be honest Jared felt as if he may become hysterical at any moment, how different he felt waking up for the second time in his new home. For one, he actually thought of it as home. Another new feeling was the desire to please his Alpha. This man he'd only known a couple of days. The omega was comfortable to blame the scent bond and ignored the voice in his head that suggested it was more.

 

Jared was up before Jensen that morning. He rose and prepared himself; teeth, hair, etc. then debated on what to wear. There were no traditional omega clothing in his room and he would have been worried about whether Jensen wanted him naked if it weren't for the jeans and tee shirts. He settled on just jeans and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Jensen still wasn't up yet, but he had gone back to his den after dinner and left Jared to fend for himself before bed. He must have been up late. The coffee was first, the machine was easy enough to figure out. While that was brewing he set about cutting fruit and meat and cheese. He arranged everything on a large wooden cutting board how he'd been taught and put it on the table.

 

With everything finished and still no sign or scent of his Alpha, Jared wasn't sure what to do next. He knew what would be required of him in his other houses, but Jensen still hadn't given him a rundown of the rules. The omega bit his bottom lip and looked around, his eyes landed on a large throw pillow leaning on the couch.

 

He knew Jensen wouldn't be mad at him for kneeling, might even tell him he didn't have to. But he also knew he could be reprimanded for just standing here. And, though, his Alpha had told him he wouldn't be beaten somehow Jensen's disappointment seemed worse than any beating he could get. Damn hormones.

 

Jared let himself to his knees gently on the plush cushion and rested his hands on his thighs. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. In, hold, out. In, hold, out. Jared settled into his position, the wait position he’d been trained in for years, and marveled at how relaxed he was. This is what this was supposed to feel like. When the trainers would talk about a meditative state he’d thought they were sugar - coating it, making it sound good so omegas would fall in line. It had never felt like this before.

 

He was so lost in his head, sinking into his omega instincts to wait for his Alpha he didn’t hear said Alpha enter the kitchen. Jared was so relaxed he didn’t even jump when he felt a warm hand on his bare shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up and over his shoulder at Jensen’s unreadable face.

 

“Good-,” Jensen started before he cleared his throat, “good morning, Jared.” His eyes flicked up to the display on the table; a pitcher of orange juice next to an empty class, the tray of food, and only one place setting. He smiled softly before looking back down at his omega. He nodded once, before he squeezed the shoulder in his hand and moved to take his seat next to the pillow on the floor.

 

Jensen was silent for a moment as he placed his hand on either side of his plate. He surveyed the setup slower this time and absentmindedly stroked the smooth table top with the fingertips of his right hand. Jared waited patiently, holding his position and watching his Alpha with more curiosity than concern.

 

Slowly, but without hesitation, Jensen reached forward and took a cube of cheese off of the tray. He turned, slightly, to face Jared and rested his opposite forearm against the edge of the table. He held the morsal out and Jared opened his mouth to take it gently, never taking his eyes off of his Alphas. Jensen watched him for a moment before pulling his hand back.

 

“Do you know why Alphas feed their omegas, Jared?” Jared shook his head as he chewed slowly. The creamy gouda practically melted in his mouth, making it water even while he still had it. He had no idea what he looked like but it must not be too bad for Jensen to not be able to look away.

 

“It gives me a chance to provide for you in the most basic of ways. It offers an opportunity to gauge your likes and dislikes simply by watching you.” Jensen paused to take a cube of ham from the tray and offer that next. He smiled slyly as the salty meat mixed with the cheese and Jared’s face twitched slightly.

 

“You have opened up to me so beautifully omega, in ways I didn’t think would happen so soon. I show my appreciation of your trust by giving you what you need. Food, shelter, stability . ” Jensen stated these things like it was his honor , l ike he actually wanted Jared there. He felt his eyes glaze over, but still couldn’t look away. He was fed another piece of cheese and a few chunks of fruit before Jensen took his first bite.

 

~*~

 

Jared closed his eyes against the wind created by the giant fan behind him. He’d never gone this fast in his life. His hair whipped around his head, the seatbelt dug into his hips and he’d never felt more free. Jensen whipped the airboat around a stand of reeds, jostling the omega and causing him to open his eyes and grip the arm rest next to him. He looked to his Alpha and laughed.

 

Jensen just smiled back and slowed the boat down so that they could hear over the engine. They drifted across the water, listening to it lap against the aluminum sides as they both caught their breath. The Alpha kept watching as his omega tipped his head back and closed his eyes, soaking up the sun.

 

“You're enjoying yourself,” Jensen said, narrowing his eyes in mock accusation. Jared didn't open his, but dipped his chin to his chest and huffed a laugh. He tightened his lips in a thin line and nodded once before turning his head slightly to look at the Alpha from the corner of his eye. “I'm glad.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks,” Jared nearly whispered. It probably wasn't as soft as it sounded with the residual airboat noise in their heads. They watched a large gator float lazily ahead of them, headed for the bank to either climb up and sun itself or sink and wait for food to wander by.

 

“It looks good on you,” the Alpha said softly as he reached his hand toward Jared's. The omega watched the slow approach, once again given time to pull away. Just like before he simply turned his palm up and accepted the offering of touch. He turned his head away and couldn't keep the small smile off of his face. He heard Jensen sigh in contentment and they continued to drift on the soft current in the hot sun.

 

 ~*~

 

When they got back to the house around three in the afternoon , Jared was banished to the pool deck to relax. He watched Jensen through the French doors for a moment before he shucked his jeans and dove into the pool. He wondered again if this were real. Maybe the Alpha was attempting to lure him into a false sense of security.

 

When he surfaced he shook the water from his hair and wiped a hand down his face. He swam backwards and rested his elbows against the edge of the pool. He watched Jensen move around as he fixed them a late lunch and figured he didn't seem cruel enough to pull that off.

 

Besides, there really was no reason for Jensen to woo him. He didn't need to, Jared was legally his. Most importantly, he wanted Jensen to care about him. He was comfortable assuming the Alpha had the same feelings or emotions or whatever they were simmering deep inside.

 

He had never felt this way in his life and if it was going to be a short ride he was going to make the most of it.

 

Just like on the airboat he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, internally enjoying the submissive gesture. He daydreamt about the rest of the week, tomorrow Jensen wanted to take him to lunch and a movie. He wondered about the party his Alpha had mentioned. His eyes snapped open.

 

Jensen was there, on the other side of the pool, watching him. There was something different in his eyes, something Jared had never seen before. There was already a tray and a pillow next to the lounge chair behind him. Something subtle and warm felt like it was coiling behind his belly button.

 

The Alpha held up a hand and crooked a finger at his omega, beckoning silently. Somehow Jared knew that's what it was; a request, not a demand. It only made him want to obey that much more. He slid off the edge and swam to the other side, pushing himself out of the water on strong arms.

 

Jensen backed toward the chaise and sat down, never taking his eyes off of the naked omega in front of him. Jared stood still for a moment and let him look his fill before he moved forward and kneeled, still wet, on the pillow. He could feel his cheeks flush as he looked up through his lashes. He'd never actually tried to flirt before but was pretty sure he was being coy.

 

Jared was only a little disappointed when Jensen reached for the tray on the table and snagged a piece of food. Though, he had to admit part of the Alpha’s appeal was his self - control and ability to stay cool. When Jared opened his mouth to take the food Jensen let his index finger linger just long enough for Jared's lips to close over it.

 

The first time Jared bit into the food his eyes nearly rolled back into his head as the creamy filling burst over his tongue. He slouched a bit and moaned as he rolled the sticky rice in his mouth. Jensen cracked a smile and bit his bottom lip as he watched rapture overcome the omega's face.

 

“Oh, Gods,” Jared groaned with his mouth full, “what is this?” The Alpha chuckled and the sound vibrated down Jared's spine. He opened his eyes and closed his mouth so he could finish chewing with some decency.

 

“What, you've never had sushi?” Jensen asked not unkindly. Jared shook his head, though he had heard of it. He looked away from Jensen for the first time and recognized the rolls on the tray. He’d never been allowed something so exotic; it was believed to be wasted on an omega’s simple pallet.

 

Jared was offered another piece, this one covered in little orange balls; it tasted different, but just as good. He finished chewing and watched Jensen eat a piece while gathering his courage. He looked down at his hands resting on his thighs and took a deep breath.

 

“Maybe we could have some at our party. I mean, I know it’s probably expensive and I don’t know if you can make a lot of it, but it might be nice,” he spoke in a rush. Somehow he knew his Alpha wouldn’t get mad at the suggestion, or at Jared speaking without being asked a question; but the reaction was a learned one and he hoped it would go away with time.

 

Jensen paid his mannerisms no mind. “I think that would be very nice for our guests. We can work a theme around it.” Jared looked up slowly to study Jensen’s face, a small smile spread across his face. Jensen just smiled back patiently and offered him another roll of sushi.

 

“Besides,” he continued, “I had it delivered while we were out. I don’t make it myself, though I think it could be a relaxing task.” Jared just smiled wider and they finished their meal in relative silence.

 

After spending the morning in the hot sun and filling his belly with good food Jared was a little sleepy. Jensen sent him to his room to get some comfortable clothes on and when he came back the Alpha had the TV set up with a movie. They sat next to each other on the couch, Jared hesitating only a moment before he pulled up his feet and leaned into Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen smiled and wrapped his arm around the omega before taking up the controller on the arm of the couch.

 

With the press of a button, shades started coming down from above the French doors and windows. When they got to the bottom the room was completely dark, the huge TV almost like a screen in a movie theater. Jared didn’t make it fifteen minutes before he was dozing against his mate, the smell of Alpha surrounded him and made him feel safer than he’d ever felt before.

 

~*~

 

Oddly enough, Jared was growing tired of waking in a bed by himself. He rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands as he laughed into his palms. Four days ago that would have been the strangest idea. Four days ago he woke alone in a cell and thought it would be his last. He could remember, vividly, being at an Alpha’s home and wanting to be forgotten. Life was fucking weird.

 

This morning, when Jared entered the kitchen, there was already half a pot of coffee in the machine. He busied himself with making breakfast, as there was no evidence the Alpha had already eaten. While he mixed pancakes from scratch he wondered if these were Jensen’s usual work hours or if Jared’s presence had disrupted his routine. Probably the later.

 

He wasn’t sure how Jensen liked his eggs, but Jared prefered them fried so that’s how he made them. There was a bit of a thrill in the idea he could do that sort of thing without having to worry about being whipped or spanked. It wasn’t so much that he wanted to rebel, he enjoyed knowing what was expected and staying in the parameters. It was more the fact that he was allowed to express himself and try things without having to gain permission first.

 

Just as he was setting the table with one place setting and the food, Jensen emerged from his den with an empty mug and disheveled hair. Before he could sensor himself Jared let out a laugh and subconsciously ran his fingers through his own tangled mane. Jensen quirked one side of his mouth up in a half smile and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply.

 

“May I fill your mug?” Jared asked reaching out for the Alpha’s hands. Jensen nodded and relinquished the cup before sitting in his chair and resting his forearms against the edge of the table to survey the food. Jared was back quickly and settling on his pillow after handing off the coffee.

 

“This smells great, Jared. Thank you.” Jared simply nodded, it felt weird to be thanked for doing his job. Jensen served himself pancakes and eggs and bacon, then fed Jared before himself. They ate in silence while the Alpha cleaned syrup from his omega’s chin every now and then. Jensen didn’t speak until he wiped his own face and put his napkin over his plate.

 

“Unfortunately, last night a client of mine got himself into a little bit of trouble. It won’t take me much longer to fix the situation but it does need my undivided attention. Have you done any classes on event or party planning?” he asked turning in his seat to face the omega. Jared nodded minutely before his brows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side.

 

“Did they give you my file? When you brought me home? Usually omega’s come with a full history of training and previous houses.” Jensen nodded as he pushed his chair from the table.

 

“Yes, but I’d prefer that as long as we have an honest dialog going on I get that information from you. I don’t need an ‘owners manual’ on my mate.” The words were spat out like they left a bad taste in the Alpha’s mouth, but somehow Jared knew he wasn’t the one Jensen was irritated with.

 

“I may forget to come out for lunch if it takes that long. I don’t mind if you bring me something just be sure you’re quiet if I am on the phone.” Jared nodded his head once in understanding. Jensen looked like he wanted to say something else, but simply left after looking a little awkward. Jared sighed and rose from the pillow to take care of the breakfast dishes.

 

~*~

 

By the time he was ready to start making lunch there was little headway on the party. He had no idea how many guests to expect, he hadn’t asked about a budget and he didn’t know if Jensen would require a dress code. So far the only thing he had written down were sushi and Japanese with a question mark. He was legitimately worried Jensen would be upset this time, event planning was a pretty simple task.

 

Jared set to work in the kitchen on cucumber sandwiches and hoped he could salvage the afternoon. He mixed cream cheese with some herbs and peeled a cucumber all while thinking of the various ways Jensen could react to the lack of work Jared had gotten done so far.

 

When lunch was finished and the Alpha still hadn't emerged Jared took a tray from the cabinet and arranged cucumber sandwiches and fresh fruit on a plate. He moved confidently to the door but stopped to listen before knocking; there was no sound, but he still wanted to air on the side of caution. He pushed the door open and peeked inside.

 

Jensen was at his desk, phone to his ear, and scribbling rapidly with a pen in front of him. He didn't look up as he waved Jared in. The omega moved forward silently and put the tray on the desk, off to the side of the papers and notebooks. He waited a beat before nodding his head once and turning to leave. Snapping fingers had him turning back to see Jensen watching him with his eyebrows raised.

 

‘Stay’ was mouthed out silently and he nodded again while folding his hands together in front of him. The conversation on the other side went on for a bit longer before Jensen broke in. He went down the list he’d written on the paper; rattling off all of his bullet point instructions for whoever was on the other end of the line. Jared didn’t understand most of it.

 

When the Alpha finally hung up the phone he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well,” he started, “the bad news is this is going to take me the rest of the day. The good news is I don’t have to fly out, I can do whatever I need here and have my team do all the legwork.” Jared smiled softly, not sure what to say.

 

Jensen stood from his chair and walked around the desk to rest his backside against the edge. He crossed his arms loosely in front of his chest and looked at Jared with a tired expression.

 

“How far have you come with the party? Anything you need help with?” Jared looked down at his feet which caused his hair to fall in his face. Jensen waited patiently for the omega to tip his head back up before he moved forward and took Jared’s hand in his own. He led the taller man to the couch to the side of his desk and pulled him to sit next to him. Jared fought the urge to slide to the floor and stay where his Alpha put him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked gently. Jared’s heart was hammering in his chest.

 

“I, uh. I haven’t really gotten that far with it. I’m sorry, really, I tried. But I don’t know how many people you’d like to invite. I don’t know who your friends are. I’m not sure about the budget and I don’t know anything about the local businesses that would be able to work it.” It all came out in a rush and Jensen was wide - eyed by the end of it.

 

“Alright, it’s alright, Jared. I wasn’t thinking. I gave you a task with no way to accomplish it,” Jensen sighed when Jared’s shoulders sagged. He rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath.

 

“Tell you what, I’ll have my assistant do this one. She’ll get it all together in the next couple of days.” Jared’s eyes went wide this time and his forehead wrinkled before he closed his eyes and nodded his head. Jensen narrowed his eyes at him but checked his watch and got up instead of asking about it.

 

“I’m sorry, Jared, but I do have to get back to work. I’m hoping to have this situated by this evening. Thank you for lunch. The afternoon is yours, I will join you for dinner,” he said before taking his seat behind his desk again. Jared only hesitated for a moment before getting up from the couch and making his way out of Jensen’s office. He closed the door silently behind him and stood in the hallway for a moment, not having a clue what to do next.

 

He’d cleaned the kitchen as he went and only had to put dishes away when they were done drying in the sink. The pool was always an appealing option, but the sun was high in the sky and he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to wear sunscreen. He settled on looking through the Blu-Ray collection and catching up on movies he had no idea were even made. The Alpha hadn’t forbid him to watch certain titles.

 

He picked one about an omega who was sold to a rich Alpha who only took her in for good press coverage. The omega seemed innocent in a naive way and Jared didn’t really like her at first. As the movie progressed the omega scared him. She took risks that could have gotten her in big trouble, but the grumpy Alpha eventually found it endearing.

 

Halfway through Jared wondered if he should be watching. The omega in the movie was taking liberties that were downright dangerous. He was surprised the Alpha didn’t punish her. This was the kind of thing that his second Alpha said would give him bad ideas and make him think things that were improper for an omega. He was seriously considering turning it off when he smelled Jensen.

 

Jared whipped his head around to see the Alpha approaching, his eyes glued to the TV. It was too late to assume he didn’t know what was on; it was his movie, afterall. If he scrambled to turn it off he would look guilty. If he sat there like it was a normal thing for an omega to be watching he could be accused of rebelling against his Alpha. The war inside had him missing the small smile on Jensen’s face.

 

“I haven’t seen this in years. Maybe because it’s sort of a child’s movie. But it always made me happy. The way the omega could make her Alpha appreciate things more.” Jensen darted a look at Jared on the couch, his expression unreadable. Jared relaxed a bit, but didn’t dare look away before the Alpha did.

 

“Anyway, I need a break for a bit. It doesn’t look like we’re going to be able to get this settled without me stepping in. My client is a bit spoiled and he likes to throw his money around. He’s going to be coming over for dinner tomorrow night. I’ll give you a few suggestions and let you pick the meal,” Jensen said as he rested both hands on the back of the couch. He hung his head between his shoulders and stretched his neck muscles down.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Jared responded, tightly. He turned to look back toward the television, wondering if he was supposed to turn the movie off and work on dinner now or if he should stay and finish. Jensen gave him no clues as he shoved off the couch and turned to walk down the hallway toward his bedroom.

 

“I’m going to change and go for a swim. Some fresh air will help clear my head. You are welcome to join me or finish the movie. Lunch was perfect, I’d like an equally light dinner. Afterwards we can discuss tomorrow night and make a list for my assistant to pick things up from the store.” His voice faded until he reached his door, then it closed; and closed Jared out.

 

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to start dinner now, a light dinner would be fairly easy to put together. He still didn’t know how to feel about his Alpha giving his job to the assistant; what was his purpose here? He decided to make no decision at all and sat on the couch, not watching the movie. Jensen came back out in nothing but boardshorts and didn’t seem to realize the conflict going on in his own omega.

 

When the Alpha walked by without another word Jared sank lower into the couch, and stared unseeing at the credits rolling on the big screen. He had been invited to the pool but opted to get up and start that light dinner. Something like the continental breakfast he’d made; cheese, meat, crackers, more fruit. Jensen seemed to like a lot of fruit. Probably how he maintained his physic. Which is something Jared definitely noticed.

 

That was another thing. Jensen had Jared in a different bedroom, had made no move to touch or claim him. Hadn’t even looked like he wanted to besides some sidelong glances and odd looks that could be explained away in any number of ways. He had said he wanted Jared to want it, wanted him to agree or something like that. But omega’s weren’t supposed to ask for such things. They take what they’re given and speak in turn.

 

When he was finished constructing the tray he carried it out to the pool deck and stood, waiting. Jensen was swimming laps back and forth, he turned his head up to breath and dove under to spin around. The Alpha looked like a professional. The water slusing over his muscles was a pretty picture and Jared didn’t mind waiting to be acknowledged. Jensen was halfway across when he turned his head up for air again and stopped, standing in the middle of the pool. He pulled off his goggles and smiled up at the omega.

 

“Would you like to eat out here?” he asked as he rubbed a hand down his face, then up over his hair. It had the desired effect of getting the water out of his eyes but the resulting crazy hair had Jared smirking a bit. He gave a hesitant nod and Jensen smiled wider, then walked to the edge and heaved himself out. He took the pillow Jared had used before and placed it next to the lounge chair. They both settled in and Jared felt a bit more relaxed now that he was close and could scent his Alpha again.

 

They ate in comfortable silence as Jensen passed food to Jared. With each bite came a sense of calm. He felt cared for and cherished. Things that had been missing from his other Alphas. Jared wondered if it was the scent bond or if Jensen really was different. It was so hard to decipher considering it was their first week together, he just didn’t know what to think.

 

He must have been lost in his thoughts for a while because the feeling of something chilly and wet sliding across his lips jolted him back. He parted them on reflex and looked up at Jensen with wide eyes. The Alpha only smiled and pushed the cantaloupe closer, but when Jared went to bite into it Jensen pulled it away, smiling wider. Jared narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together tightly.

 

“Where did you go, omega?” Jensen asked softly, offering the fruit again. This time when Jared tried to take it he didn’t pull it away and let him chew slowly before answering. Jared licked the juice from his lips and watched Jensen’s eyes darken slightly before he spoke.

 

“I’m sorry, Alpha. I was thinking of the dinner party tomorrow night. It has been a while since I have cooked for one and I want to make you proud.” It wasn’t a total lie, this was a thought on his mind. But he had no intention of telling Jensen how he was feeling; or why he thought he felt that way. Jensen’s eyes softened and he took a cube of cheese from the tray to offer his omega.

 

“You will do fine, Jared. Don’t think of it as a dinner party. It will just be my client and myself and you. There needn’t be any fuss.” Jared nodded as he chewed, keeping his eyes on the man sitting in front of him. Jensen offered him another piece of juicy fruit and this time Jared took the food and licked softly at the pad of Jensen’s thumb. The Alpha’s breath hitched in his throat and he froze on the spot. Jared was about to panic about his bold move when Jensen’s hand came forward to cup his cheek, the same thumb moving softly over his bottom lip.

 

He moved his thumb until he was cupping Jared’s chin, and watched the omega’s face carefully for any sign of distress but he never flinched. His hazel eyes were wide and curious, Jensen fought down a smile at the innocent picture the man on his knees portrayed. Instead he leaned forward slowly, hesitantly, Jared never tried to pull away.

 

When Jensen’s lips touched his it was just that, a touch of lips; not so much a kiss. He stilled there, just touching, for a few moments. Until Jared got impatient and pressed into him slightly. This time Jensen did smile as he moved a bit to capture Jared’s bottom lip between his own. He coaxed the omega into action and soon they were mouthing at each other.

 

Jared’s hands gripped his thighs, not sure if he was allowed to touch. Jensen seemed to encourage his participation in the kiss, and even moaned when Jared swiped his tongue out. The Alpha’s grip on his chin was tight, but not uncomfortable; and the way Jensen used it to guide Jared how he wanted him had the omega wanting to submit in the most primal way.

 

Before Jared was ready for it to be over Jensen pulled back like he’d been burned. He yanked his hand away and used it to run back through his hair again, staring wide eyed down at Jared between his feet. His eyes roved over Jared’s face, from his spit slick lips to the slightly pinked skin on his chin. Jared held still as Jensen regained control of himself, both of them panting slightly.

 

“It, uh. It’s getting late. How about we clean up and watch something before bed,” Jensen suggested as he rose from the chaise and took the tray into the house. Jared followed, obediently, and closed the doors behind him. With his back to Jensen he allowed a shy smile to spread across his lips and licked his tongue over them to taste salami and Jensen.

 

They picked up together in silence then stood on opposite sides of the couch, Jensen looking everywhere but Jared. It occurred to him his Alpha might be shy. He didn’t have an omega, there was no sign or scent of one being here recently. He had said he hadn’t intend on acquiring one anytime soon. The thought made Jared a bit bold and he felt a small thrill at making the first move.

 

He sat himself down in the middle of the couch and picked up the remote. He started shuffling through channels and not looking at Jensen; who eventually joined him. They were almost touching at the shoulder and after a few moments of sitting still Jared shuffled so that he was resting against his Alpha. Jensen hesitated for only a second longer before he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Jared’s shoulder.

 

The movie went on, not caring that neither man on the couch was actually paying attention. When Jared couldn’t stand sitting still for another second he softly nuzzled his cheek against Jensen’s shoulder. He shuffled down and shifted to his back so that his head was on the Alpha’s thigh, he looked up at his face and watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Jensen’s hand was warm where it now rested on Jared’s chest, the heavy weight was comfortable and thrilling.

 

Something was awakening inside the omega as he laid there and looked up at his mate. He felt younger than he had in years, lighter. There was an urge in his core to move, he couldn’t seem to hold still. He wanted to rub himself all over his Alpha, get his mate’s scent on him so anyone who came close enough knew he was spoken for. Jensen’s scent was getting heavier, thicker; Jared had become aroused before but it was more like a reaction than a feeling. This was so much better.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Jensen looked down at the omega in his lap. Jared barely held back the whimper that he had no idea why he wanted to make. He tipped his chin up slightly, his instinct to bare his neck was too strong to fight. He watched Jensen try and scent him subtly and just smiled. The Alpha’s pupils dilated slightly and his fingertips pressed into Jared’s chest a little harder.

 

Just as Jared was thinking he would go crazy if Jensen didn’t do something the Alpha licked his lips and leaned down to press them to Jared’s again. This time he moved immediately, coaxing the omega’s lips into action. They licked softly at each other until their tongues met, Jensen emitting a low growl. This time Jared did whine, high pitched and inviting.

 

The hand on his chest tightened in his shirt, Jensen’s knuckles pressing into him; as if Jared would try and go anywhere. His other hand dove into the omega’s hair and rubbed at his scalp; his fingernails scratching softly and tugging the long strands. Jared gripped the couch cushions in his hands and pressed his ass down into the couch, not sure what he was looking for.

 

Far too soon for Jared’s liking Jensen’s pace slowed. He went from exploring to soft pecks on his top lip, then bottom, then he pulled away. He chuckled softly when Jared tried to chase him as he sat back up. Jensen’s deep hum rumbled through the omega as he petted his hair and searched his eyes.

 

“I, uh, I need to turn in. Are you okay?” Jensen rarely stumbled over his words, and the fact that Jared caused him to do so triggered a small burst of heat in his chest. Jared nodded as he maintained eye contact, emboldened more by the fact he was allowed. Jensen smiled and nodded before lifting Jared off his lap to sit up on the couch. He got up silently and started toward the hallway to their bedrooms.

 

“Alpha!” Jared nearly jumped with the volume and insistence of his own voice. Jensen just turned to look at him. Jared took a steadying breath and gripped a knee in each hand.

 

“I don’t want to be alone. May I sleep in your room?” his heart was hammering in his chest so hard he was sure Jensen could hear it. He’d never desired close proximity to an Alpha, and now that he did he was worried he would be denied. Jensen watched him for a moment, eyes wide with surprise, before he smiled softly and nodded his head, holding his hand out toward his room.

 

Jared’s smile split his face and he leapt off the couch and bound down the hall like an excited pup. He was through Jensen’s door before the Alpha even had time to return to the couch and shut off the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might just be one chapter left, I have to see. If they turn out to be two short chapters I'm going to mash them together. Just a heads up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt this GISH week to bring you the final chapter. I did make it a longer one instead of two shorter. Here you are, I hope you enjoy. Now I have to go finish my cannon mural.

Jared was putting the finishing touches on the meal when the doorbell rang. He froze at the stove, his eyes widening slightly as he listened for any other sound. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to open the door or if Jensen would get it. He knew they were the only ones in the house, but he’d been given no instructions on the visiting Alpha’s arrival.

 

His shoulders sagged with relief when he heard Jensen coming down the hall from his room. The room they shared last night. A small smile crept onto Jared’s face as he continued arranging salad plates. He’d woken wrapped in his Alpha’s arms, and for the first time ever it wasn’t a frightening experience. Jensen passed the kitchen as he fixed his tie on his way to the door.

 

“Everything smells great, Jared. Thank you,” he said without stopping. Jared just smiled wider and carried the two plates to the dining room. Jared would kneel beside Jensen tonight and be mostly ignored. Which was okay with him. Having a strange Alpha around wasn’t his idea of a good time right now and he’d much rather just disappear into the background.

 

Except it didn’t seem like fate was going to allow him to relax. He heard the door open, heard Jensen greet his guest, then heard the guest reply in a muffled voice. Muffled, but familiar. Jared froze while taking the lamb out of the oven. The scent hit him before the men came into the kitchen, and he wished more than anything in the world a tsunami would come crashing into the house and wash him away.

 

“Jared! I thought I caught your scent when I came in, but figured it had to be a mistake. Jensen, you didn't tell me you hired an omega,” Mark Pellagrino said from the other end of the kitchen. Jared was frozen in place, he didn't want to look up or turn and greet their guest. Jensen cleared his throat and subtly stepped between them.

 

“Mr. Pellagrino, how do you know Jared?” he asked hesitantly. Mark barked a laugh and slapped the other Alpha on the shoulder. Jared peeked at them out of the corner of his eye and used the excuse of taking the roast to the table to walk away.

 

“Oh, Jared and I go way back. He's the omega I just returned to the facility. You know, I thought they were going to harvest him, defective, but I guess if you want a maid and a hole that can't pup he's perfect!” Mark rubbed his hands together and shook his head with a huge grin.

 

Jensen stood stiff for a moment, Jared could smell his anger over the food and wasn't sure what he was thinking. Was he mad at him or Mark?

 

“Jared and I scent bonded. He is not here as a maid, he is my mate. Now, it looks like dinner is ready, why don't we have a seat?” the Alpha suggested through gritted teeth and a fake smile. Mark’s eyes widened and he put a hand on Jensen's shoulder.

 

“Scent bonded? That's nuts! Must be rough with a dud, eh?” he asked as Jensen lead them to the table. Jared had already taken his place on his pillow, eagerly waiting for Jensen to settle next to him and put a hand in his hair or on his shoulder. His mate’s scent was muddled with the other Alpha’s. Jensen took his seat and scooted himself to the table before he spoke.

 

“Mr. Pellegrino, we are here to discuss the charges against you and the options you have of dealing with them. I do not wish to speak with you about my bonding or my mate,” Jensen said as he reached forward and served his guest first. Mark only shrugged and bobbed his head, seemingly unaffected by his lawyer’s tone.

 

The omega on the floor went on to be completely ignored. Jensen didn’t touch or feed him and Jared started to think Alpha Pellegrino had destroyed any progress they had made, or any chance he and Jensen could share more than a chemical reaction to each other’s biology.

 

By the time the meal was over Jared had learned that after Pellegrino had sent him back to the facility he had visited an old friend and accidentally killed the other Alpha’s omega. He was being sued, of course. But no criminal charges would be brought forth. It made Jared sick, and a bit relieved that he’d escaped the same fate.

 

As the Alpha’s stood Jared held his position and hoped he would be given instruction on what to do next.

 

“Mr. Pellegrino, why don’t you head into my office and we’ll sign the forms you need. I will bring in a drink and we can call it a night.” The Alpha nodded, and rubbed a finger over his bottom lip.

 

“Why don’t you bring the omega? I’m sure he’s still good at helping to relax the atmosphere.” Jensen’s back straightened and he turned, bodily, to face the other Alpha.

 

“Jared has no business in my meetings, there is no reason for him to be kneeling at my feet when he could be cleaning up after dinner.” Mark looked disappointed but shrugged and turned to amble off into the darkened den.

 

Jensen cleared this throat and looked down at his mate. “Jared,” he said softly. He waited for the omega to look up.

 

“Make sure you eat before you clean up dinner, then head on off to bed. Don’t wait for me.” Without waiting for Jared to answer the Alpha turned and went into this office and shut the door.

 

The next day Jensen spent all his time in his office. Jared wasn’t allowed to enter to give him food or drink. He was left to his own devices and thoughts. Thoughts that his Alpha didn’t want someone as used up as he was. Jensen didn’t want an omega who couldn’t even accomplish his sole purpose and give him heirs.

 

In the afternoon Jensen’s assistant let herself into the house and set up her things on the kitchen table without a word to the house omega. She was a beta and rather unassuming. Someone who could easily hide in the background of a meeting or social event. Someone unlike Jared.

 

She paid him no mind as he stood awkwardly at the kitchen island. He watched as she took out her iPad and some notebooks from a smart looking briefcase, and arranged them on the table in a manner that made him suspect she was a bit of a perfectionist. Of course, knowing Jensen, she may have had to have been.

 

When she looked satisfied with the set up she finally turned to look at him and while resting her forearms on the edge of the table said, “come have a seat, this shouldn’t take long.” No ‘hello, Jared’. No, ‘nice to meet you, Jared.’ It was all so impersonal that the omega couldn’t help but feel like she didn’t want to be doing this.

 

Jared pressed his lips into a tight line and resolved to hold his chin up. She was a beta, and an employee of his Alpha. Her presence alone signified Jensen still wanted to hold the party, even though he hadn’t spoken to Jared in almost twelve hours. He would not be cowed by her aloof behavior. The poorly concealed look of shock when he sat down in the chair next to her was completely worth the potential of being in trouble for not occupying his pillow. However, she was  _ not  _ his Alpha and he would not submit to anyone but Jensen for the rest of his life.

 

Jared narrowed his eyes and sat up straight, towering over her even in their chairs. She whipped her head back to the screen in front of her on the table, clearly having no idea what to think of such a bold omega. She must have been one of those traditionalists. He decided it would be his personal mission for the rest of his life to make her as uncomfortable as possible. Jared grinned at himself as he slouched back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Now, um, J-Jared. Alpha Jensen would like a bit of input from you and then I can get to making all of the arrangements. The party is the night after next and there is a lot to get done before hand.

 

“Don’t worry, the Alpha’s friends and colleagues are all very aware of the situation and have set the evening aside for the gathering. They just need to know the when of it,” she said, picking up speed as she gathered her thoughts on the matter. Jared pursed his lips and tried to figure out the best way to knock her back down.

 

“He said we could have sushi. I’d like a lot of it,” he said tilting his head to the side in a defiant manner. Her fingers paused on her keyboard and she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. When she started typing again Jared read ‘sushi’ off the list. He grinned wider and leaned forward, pointing a finger at the lone word.

 

“I’m sorry, I think you misheard me. I want a lot of sushi. A lot.” She leaned back away from his arm as if he were contagious and looked over at him with wide eyes and knitted brows. He held her gaze expectantly, not faltering until she rolled her eyes and placed her hands back on the keys.

 

“Yes, of course. ‘A lot’. He mentioned-”

 

“I would like a kimono,” Jared said pressing his palms together and squinting. He cast his eyes up as if in deep thought and tried to keep a straight face. He could see her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and was determined to hold his pose until she said something. Something else he could interrupt.

 

“Okay,” she said slowly. She waited a beat before turning back to her screen and twitching her head before typing out his outfit of choice. She paused again after typing it out and took a deep breath before turning back to him.

 

“Alpha Jensen mentioned you had a theme in mind? Would you like to elaborate on that?” she asked as she tapped at the screen. A new tab popped up on the browser and she waited patiently to type something into a search engine.

 

Jared sat back in his chair, a hand on his chin, eyes narrowed in a show of concentration. He tapped a finger on his lips. He tilted his head to the side. He sighed deeply and stared off unseeingly. The assistant rolled her eyes at him irritably. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the omega interrupted her.

 

“No, no specific theme, I think. Just a mashup of different things. How about some tapestry to match my kimono. Oh! And goodie bags.”

 

~*~

 

Jared wondered to himself if he had been too hard on Jensen’s assistant. He kept rolling over the events of this afternoon in his head and going back and forth on his attitude.

 

The woman never introduced herself. Rude. She ignored him until she needed something from him. Rude again. He did continuously interrupt her, offer her outlandish suggestions, and behave more boldly than he normally would have.

 

The omega grinned to himself as he floated aimlessly around the pool. No, even if she complained to Jensen and he got into trouble , it was nice to stick up for himself for once. Just because she was a beta didn’t make her better than him. And she wasn’t even his Alpha’s beta, she was the help. He was the mate.

 

The scent of mate had him opening his eyes and finding Jensen on the deck. He was the picture of assured Alpha. Relaxed stance, hands in his pockets. His feet were spread and he was just watching. Normally Jared would be tripping over himself to get out and serve his master. But Jensen had insisted he didn’t own Jared.

 

Instead of addressing the Alpha in the room Jared grinned at him , then simply closed his eyes and continued to float on the surface. When he cracked them open again the Alpha was gone.

 

Jensen didn’t come out of his office for the rest of the night and he was gone the next day. There was a note on the kitchen counter telling Jared to stay in the house, but otherwise he was free to do what he wanted.

 

All the confidence Jared had worked up the day before evaporated in the face of that note. Maybe Jensen really was upset. He’d been okay at expressing his feelings so far, hadn’t gotten angry at anything Jared had done. The party was still on; per the note. And Jared was to try on the kimono when it arrived.

 

He couldn’t help but feel a bit lost at the mixed signals. Since Pellegrino had shown up Jensen had been cold. Almost as if the reminder that Jared was used was too much. Yet he still wanted to present his mate to his friends, and in the extravagant ways Jared had requested.

 

A little bubble of anger grew in his chest and it was a strange sensation. Jared had never dared be angry at any of his Alphas before. Though, he had known what to expect from them.

 

The omega spent the day between the pool and the television. He ate chips on the couch and after trying on his kimono left it on his bed instead of hanging it up.

 

~*~

 

When Jared woke up the morning of the event it was to the sounds of a full house. There was clattering and chatter coming from the kitchen beyond his hallway and with the scents of others reaching his room there must have been a lot of them.

 

He dressed and went through his morning routine before venturing out into the shared space of Jensen’s home. He stood at the end of the hall and surveyed the people milling around.

 

There was a chef in the kitchen with two helpers barking orders at them to help and stay out of the way simultaneously. A beta man was standing on the coffee table, which Jared figured Jensen would not appreciate, and resting his chin on his hand, finger over his lips. He was squinting and surveying the walls like they held a hidden message. Two beta females were unpacking large, colorful tapestries from tote bins.

 

Jared pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest, debating on making an attempt to exercise his authority. If he had any. His stint with the assistant yesterday made him feel a little bad for giving her a hard time, but he had enjoyed the feeling of being in charge of something. Mind made up his pushed his shoulder from the doorframe and sauntered into the living room.

 

“Do you make a habit of standing on your client’s furniture?” he asked the beta, then came to a stop a few feet from the table. The man whirled to face him, a look of irritation maring his otherwise handsome features.

 

“You! Where do you belong? Who is your master? I shall have you removed from the premises at once for speaking to me in such a manner!” The man’s heavy French accent had Jared rolling his eyes and he quirked the side of his mouth up in a smirk. Before he could address the tailor someone else spoke up from the doorway to Jensen’s den.

 

“Frankie! That is omega Jared, Jensen’s mate. So good of you to join us, Jared. We would appreciate your approval on some things before they are finalized,” Jensen’s assistant said in a rush. She hurried over to stand between them, her back to the tailor, then placed her arm on Jared’s elbow. Before she lead him away he caught the look of shock on Frankie’s face and couldn’t help but wink at him before he turned away.

 

“In case you forgot, my name is Cassie. Jensen looked over our plans yesterday and approved them all. He told me to make sure you were happy with everything and help you prepare for tonight.” The omega didn’t miss her attempt at dodging the fact that she hadn’t introduced herself yesterday. And if she had tattled on Jared’s behavior it didn’t work in the least. His heart swelled a bit at the thought that Jensen picked him over someone he’d known for a lot longer.

 

“Yes, Cassie,” he replied, deciding to give her a break, “where do we start?”

 

She looked up at him with wide eyes and stuttered over her next words. Clearly she had expected him to continue to be a brat and he made the split decision to change tactics and show her he was just as human as the rest of them. Omega or not.

 

“Um, with the food, perhaps. The chef has everything he needs and is making a mock up of what he plans to serve tonight. You just need to taste it and let him know any changes you’d like to be made,” she said guiding him to the bar stool at the counter. She didn’t hesitate to pull the stool out for him and take the one next to it. Jared smiled to himself.

 

The chef was amazing. This sushi was even better than the stuff Jensen had given him on the pool deck and he didn’t want to stop eating it. Even though raw fish wasn’t usually considered a good breakfast. He tried horderves and other finger foods that would be served and had no real suggestions, to the chef’s satisfaction.

 

“Okay, good. Now we’ll check on Frankie and his people and make sure the living room and pool deck are to your satisfaction. Afterwards I will need to see your outfit and have you groomed.” Jared made a face at that and Cassie laughed. “I’m sorry, not like that. You’ll shower and have your hair and a touch of makeup, that’s all. Also, any alterations to your kimono will be made.”

 

“That sounds a bit better. I’m not sure about the makeup though,” Jared groused a bit. Cassie offered him a small smile and hooked her elbow in his as they walked to the French doors. Jared had asked her to taste some of the food as well, to get a wider opinion. She had seemed surprised and pleased that he was being cooperative today. They may actually be able to be friends.

 

“It’s just a touch. Trust me, you’ll see. You’ll look great. That Alpha won’t be able to resist you,” she grinned wide and bounced her eyebrows at him. Jared looked down, his hair falling in front of his face, and chuckled nervously. Before he could respond to her comment about Jensen the doors opened and his jaw dropped.

 

It was already late afternoon and the sun was casting dramatic shadows over the pool deck. Red and gold linens had been strung up on the sides to frame the sky and ocean, blocking out any side views. It made it a bit more private while not taking away space. It was amazing.

 

There were giant throw pillows next to plush chaises and thick carpets in the sitting areas. Small candles floated around the pool, he assumed to be lit later. There were also red lights strategically placed around to make the gold stand out. He knew when the sun went down it would be beautiful.

 

“Cassie,” he sighed quietly, “this is amazing.” She smiled proudly, her chin up as she watched the omega’s face. He was not expecting her to pull this together from his bratty rambling, but this was probably why she was his Alpha’s trusted assistant.

 

“Anything out of place? Need more of something? There will be fresh flowers placed around, but they want to set up the rest of the cushions and tapestry first.”

 

“Yes, of course,” the omega said as he nodded dumbly, “this is perfect.” She must have seen his eyes glaze over, emotions of what he was looking at and what it meant taking over his well built facade. She gently took his elbow and guided him back inside, down the hall to his room and shut the door.

 

“Frankie will be in as soon as I text him. My good friend Pamela will be doing your hair and makeup. Go ahead and get in the shower, clean up  _ everything _ .” She winked. He blushed. “And get dressed, okay?” Cassie offered him a friendly smile and patted his shoulder. He nodded and went to the bathroom without another word.

 

In the shower Jared had another jumble of emotions swirl around his head. He hadn’t seen Jensen in nearly two days. There was reason to believe he didn’t actually want to be mated but just as many to see he did. He just wished the Alpha would tell him what was going on in his head so that Jared could sort through his own thoughts.

 

When he stepped out his kimono was hanging neatly on the back of the bathroom door. It was slightly wrinkled and he felt a little bad for his fit the evening before. He put it on regardless and walked out of the bathroom, not exactly sure what he was going to find.

 

In the middle of his room was a small, round platform, Frankie was perched on a stool right next to it and the beta sheepishly patted the platform and smiled. Jared gathered his skirts and stepped up, looking down at the way the fabric bunched at the bottom.

 

Frankie worked in silence, pinning up the kimono so that it was just above the ground, covering Jared’s toes but not dragging the floor. He worked quickly and was done before Jared got tired of standing in one spot for too long.

 

“Very good,” the beta said sitting up straight. “Remove this and put something else on. I will sew it up and bring it back.” Jared nodded and stepped down carefully. He pulled it up and over his head, handing it off to the beta who was now blushing at the omega’s naked state. Jared didn’t even give it a second thought anymore. He was completely desensitized to it.

 

As Frankie was leaving Cassie came in with an Alpha female, who arched a brow at Jared’s state of undress.

 

“Are we manscaping for you? Or just taking a little off the top?” she asked as she unrolled something on his dresser. Jared pulled his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Yeah, don’t even think about it. Jensen would have your head, and then mine for bringing you hear,” Cassie laughed as she slapped the other woman’s shoulder good naturedly. “Jared, please put something on. Pamela is a shameless flirt, she can’t help it.” Jared simply nodded and grabbed some soft lounge pants from the dresser.

 

Pamela had him sit at his vanity in the bathroom and worked quickly. She chatted idly while she fixed and styled his hair. He was still a little leary of the makeup, but allowed it at Cassie’s insisting. When the Alpha was finished he had to admit it wasn’t too bad. There was a bit of black liner that made his hazel eyes pop, and some color that accentuated his cheekbones. She didn’t do him up like a clown, and that he appreciated.

 

The women left him sitting on the edge of his bed. Palmea was leaving and Cassie wanted to make sure the staff was ready for Jared’s entrance. He wasn’t sure why that was such a big deal, but he and the beta had gotten along well all day and he didn’t want to spoil it unnecessarily. He smoothed his hands over his kimono, Frankie had hemmed and steamed it to get the wrinkles out. He wondered when Jensen would show up and what the Alpha would think of all Jared’s preparations.

 

Cassie was back before long and the commotion throughout the house had settled. There were still a cocoffany of scents and it was hard to discern how many and who was there.

 

“Alright, Jared. Let’s go,” she said, smiling wide. She looked to be excited, and he wasn’t quite sure why. Sure he looked great and the house looked great and the food this morning had been awesome, but other than standing or kneeling at Jensen’s side all night he didn’t really have much to look forward to.

 

When he stepped out of his room and looked down the hall , his Alpha was there. Jared’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, then commenced to pound rapidly. Cassie offered him a sympathetic smile and rubbed a hand over his back, pushing slightly to get him going. Jensen was standing at the end of the hall, his back to their rooms.

 

Jared took small steps, his bare feet making no sound on the tile floor. He cleared his throat when he was a step away and watched Jensen’s shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath before the Alpha turned to finally look at him.

 

Jensen’s eyes widened and he took a step back to look his omega up and down. Jared’s kimono was fitted, the sleeves dangled long and the neckline dipped low. There was a soft scent of arousal that wafted between them and Jared ducked his head with a small smile. The Alpha tucked a finger under his chin and pushed him back up so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“Everything looks so great, Jared. You look amazing,” Jensen whispered between them. Jared beamed, clearly projecting because the Alpha’s smile grew. Then he leaned in and kissed Jared softly. When he moved back he reached forward and took the omega’s hand. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

 

Jared looked confused for a moment as Jensen started walking backwards, pulling on his hand to get him to follow.

 

“I need to introduce you to the guests. Then we can eat, drink, mingle, then kick them all out.” He winked before turning to walk toward the French doors. There were a couple people standing at attention, ready to open the doors and allow the Alpha and his omega though. Jensen took stock of himself once more, fixing non-existent flaws in his appearance before nodding at the betas.

 

The doors opened and Jared froze. The deck was full of people. People he didn’t know. As Jensen stepped forward Jared was pulled along. His heartbeat was roaring in his ears, he was sure his face was red under the makeup Pamela had applied. He was instantly thankful Cassie had insisted. They were surrounded by Jensen’s friends, who were clapping and patting Jensen on the shoulder. Jared was aware his Alpha was speaking but he couldn’t decipher the sounds to put the words together. No one reached out to touch him, and for that he was thankful. He was pulled into the throng, people stepping aside to let them through, until Jensen guided him to his knees on a plush golden pillow. His Alpha took a seat on the chaise next to him and Jared focused his eyes on the floor between his knees.

 

He had no idea how much time had passed but Jensen’s voice was suddenly in his ear, his breath warm on the omega’s neck.

 

“Jared, are you alright?” he asked as a hand came up to rub between his shoulder blades. Jared nodded his head, shaking a few strands of hair loose. Jensen hummed at him and leaned forward a bit more to place a kiss on his earlobe. “How about some food?” Jared just nodded again.

 

His Alpha’s voice in his ear seemed to clear the fog a bit and he was able to discern noises around them. The clinking of glass, muttered conversations, laughter and clapping. He chanced a look up to survey the deck and found that no one was looking at them anymore. Tension he didn’t realize he was holding bled from his body and he relaxed his tense stance on his pillow.

 

“There you are,” Jensen cooed gently. He felt the hand run up his back and to the nape of his neck, it squeezed gently before carding fingers softly through the hair there. Jared’s eyes rolled back into his head, his eyelids felt heavy, but this time from pleasure instead of panic. He opened them just in time to see a waiter place a plate of food on the small table in front of Jensen.

 

“Let’s get you something to eat, Cassie says you haven’t had anything since the tasting this morning. You will feel better afterwards, I assure you.” The Alpha reached forward for a sushi roll first and held it in front of Jared’s mouth. The omega looked over at him, grateful, and took the morsel between his teeth. He chewed slowly, watching Jensen the whole time.

 

“Did you know that was going to happen?” he asked gently as he reached for another piece of food. Jared shook his head slightly, lowering his eyes and tensing his shoulders. Jensen worked his fingers through his hair again, offering a piece of fruit and not allowing Jared to close up.

 

“It can be intimidating to have all eyes on you. I’ve gotten so used to it , I’m afraid it didn’t occur to me that you might panic. I apologize for that, I will try and be more attuned to you in the future.” Jared’s eyes widened slightly as he chewed the sweet melon and he relaxed his muscles again. Jensen chatted idly at him and fed him slowly until Jared started to respond, he answered questions and snuck glances at their guests until the plate was empty.

 

As soon as Jensen took the last piece another waiter swooped in and took the plate. A woman stopped by next carrying a tray of champagne flutes and offered one to the Alpha. Jensen nodded his thanks and reached forward to take two of them.

 

“Are you ready to be introduced to some people? We can do this one at a time, so that you don’t get overwhelmed.” Jared nodded and flexed his fingers on his thighs before following Jensen’s lead and standing up. The Alpha handed him one of the glasses he had taken and held out his own. When the omega cocked his head to the side Jensen chuckled and reached out to take his hand, clinking their glasses together.

 

“A toast. To us,” he said before taking a sip. Jared sniffed at the liquid, then took a sip himself. He wrinkled his nose a bit at the carbonation but smacked his lips quietly, enjoying the sweet taste.

 

“I’ve never had champagne before,” he said looking at the glass containing the sparkling liquid. Jensen smiled and placed a hand on the small of Jared’s back, guiding him toward the closest group of people.

 

“Well, champagne is not an everyday drink. But you can join me for a beer or whiskey every now and then. Or wine, we’ll find out what you like.” Jared smiled and relaxed into his Alpha’s hold. Jensen was there, he wasn’t mad. His Alpha would keep him safe.

 

Jared was introduced to another partner at Jensen’s firm, apparently there were four. The other Alpha, Misha, had his omega with him. She was confident and spoke without being addressed. Jared was pleasantly surprised when she wasn’t even scolded for it. Her Alpha even seemed to find it endearing. They chatted with the couple for a bit before Jensen said he needed to finish his rounds. Misha toasted them and followed his omega off into the crowd.

 

Jensen introduced him to the third partner, JD, and a few friends. Only half of them brought mates of their own, and they only had them kneel when being fed. The atmosphere was very different from any party he’d been exposed to before and he found he was enjoying himself rather quickly.

 

Until Pellegrino showed up. Mark came through the French doors in a flurry of noise and exuberant gestures, as if the party wasn’t complete without him. Jared caught the look of irritation on his Alpha’s face before Jensen schooled his features and went to say hello. He moved so that Jared was behind him, standing between the other Alpha and his mate. Jared was relieved for that, enjoying the protection of his Alpha.

 

Mark didn’t even attempt to talk to him, another small miracle and was soon off to mingle and enjoy the party.

 

By the time they made it back to their spot it had been a couple hours and Jared was ready to eat again. He knelt on his pillow and rested his temple against Jensen’s knee, relaxing as his Alpha motioned for a waiter and made small talk with those who stopped by. The plate was brought and Jensen ate with him this time, then more champagne came by. By the time Jared’s second flute was finished he needed to relieve himself. Jensen was deep in conversation with someone who’s name Jared couldn’t remember, but who had been introduced as a childhood friend. He tapped his Alpha’s knee lightly and waited to be addressed.

 

“Yes, Jared?”

 

“I need to go to the bathroom, Alpha.” Jense looked a bit put off by Jared’s formal speak but held back a smile and simply nodded at him. Jared got up and made his way into the house, his heart racing from being greeted as he passed people.

 

The bathroom by the den was being used so he crossed the house and went to the one in his own room. He knew no one would be in there and could take a moment to assess his state of mind. He was smiling wide as he came out of his bathroom, distracted by the high of the party, or was that the champagne? He giggled to himself and by the time he registered the scent it was too late.

 

~*~

 

“Jensen! Get over here and tell this man that you really did help me do that thing in Austin couple years back!” Misha hollard over the crowd. His omega smiled fondly next to him, he was getting into his groove just about now and would be downright intolerable in a couple more hours. Jensen laughed and shook his head as he stood. He looked around for his omega, he didn’t want to leave their spot while Jared was still in the bathroom.

 

He checked his watch and furrowed his eyebrows. Jared had been gone twice as long as he should have. The Alpha held up a finger and Misha waved him off before turning back to the group to tell the story himself. Jensen made his way into the house to check the bathroom. The one across from his den was empty so he made his way toward Jared ’ s.

 

As he entered the hallway there was a crash from behind one of the doors, growling from inside told him all he needed to know. Jensen barreled down the hallway, crashing through the plywood door instead of trying the handle. He snarled at the Alpha laid out on his omega’s bedroom floor.

 

“He attacked me!” Mark yelled, holding his nose with one hand and pointing at Jared with the other. Jensen’s eyes darted to the omega across the room; his eyes were wide, and his chest was heaving, the kimono was ripped at his chest. Jensen’s could feel his face heat with anger, he clenched his fists at his sides in an attempt to gain control of himself. He knew nothing would be solved by angrily lashing out.

 

Jared hit his knees on the floor, his hands flat in front of him and his head lowered between his shoulders. The stink of his desperation made Jensen’s eyes water and he wiped them with both hands before turning to watch the other Alpha stand and lean back against Jared’s dresser.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Jensen asked, his cool tone was diseptive of his boiling rage. Jared didn’t move a muscle on the floor, didn’t even attempt to answer the question. Jensen could feel someone coming up behind him but he paid them no mind as he set his attention on the bleeding Alpha.

 

“Your omega attacked me, Ackles! He hit me! He’ll be punished for this or you will! I can tell you haven’t been keeping up with his training. When he was in my household he would never even think to look at me wrong, let alone-”

 

“Enough!” Jensen roared at the other Alpha. Jared flinched, and stayed where he was, shaking on the carpet. Jensen had no intention of turning his back to the threat, but he desperately wanted to check on Jared. JD was a brave man to put his hand on an angry Alpha’s shoulder, but he and Jensen had known each other a long time and his scent was calming for the younger Alpha.

 

“Go check on him, Jen. I’ll keep watch,” the man rumbled low. Jensen didn’t think twice before hurrying to his omega’s side and dropping to his knees. He pulled Jared to him by the shoulders, the taller man struggled a little but Jensen persisted.

 

“Please, don’t. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Jared was whispering out in panted breaths. Jensen wiped his hair off his forehead and back behind his ear, not missing the chunk that was missing just behind his temple.

 

“Everything’s all right,” Jensen mumbled soothingly to his omega in an attempt to calm him.

 

“The hell it is,” Mark growled, then moved toward the door. JD held out a hand and gave him a hard look to keep him in place. “I just want a fucking towel.”

 

Then Misha was there, handing off a handful of paper towels to the bleeding Alpha. Mark scoffed, but took them and pressed them to his upper lip.

 

“Jared, what happened here?” The omega whimpered and rubbed his cheek against the front of his Alpha’s shirt.

 

“I came out of the bathroom and he was here. He grabbed me, told me he was paying you and he could do whatever he wanted. I was scared, I tried to say no. He pulled my hair, he tried to get me on my knees. I panicked, Jensen. I’m sorry, please don’t send me away.” No one missed the fact that the omega had spoken his Alpha’s name. Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

“See, he doesn’t even address you properly. I was doing you a favor.”

 

Jensen turned his chin up, looking away from Jared and to the threatening Alpha. He petted down Jared’s head and slipped out from under him but didn’t allow him to bow down on the floor again.

 

“Stay on your knees, Jared,” he said calmly as he rose to his feet. Jared sat back on his heels and put his hands on his thighs. He was prepared to take his punishment. Mark sneered at him, a smug smile on his face.

 

“Get the hell out, Pellegrino,” Jensen growled. He stood tall, right next to Jared. Mark’s eyes widened and after a moment of his mouth opening and closing his face started to turn red.

 

“What the fuck? He hit  _ me _ ! That’s a fucking crime, you’re a Gods damned lawyer!”

 

“Yes. Your lawyer. Meaning I know exactly what you have been getting up to. The case we’re on right now is about you killing someone else’s omega.

 

“Jared does not belong to you. He doesn’t even belong to me. He is not property. This omega is my charge, someone I am to protect; not control. You will do well to remember this in the future if you want to stay out of prison.” Jensen’s fists were clenched at his sides, it was taking all his restraint not to attack the Alpha who had attacked his mate. Sometimes being civilized sucked.

 

“You haven’t even claimed him, you say you scent bonded but you’ve had him for a week. You can tell there’s something wrong with him, huh?” Mark grinned, thinking he’d hit him where it hurt s .

 

Jensen actually laughed at him, amusement in his own eyes. “You know nothing about it. You’re a sad, sorry excuse for an Alpha and there’s nothing more I can do for you.” 

 

“You’ll regret this Ackles. You work for me!” Mark snarled, his tone getting louder as he got more worked up. Jensen narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, partially in front of his omega.

 

“Not anymore,” JD spoke up from the doorway. The feuding Alpha’s turned to see they’d drawn a bit of a crowd. Jensen’s partners standing at the ready and his friends in the hallway beyond. “The conditions of your contract have changed, Pellegrino. Your retainer has been forfeited and there will be a restraining order filed on Jensen’s behalf. I suggest you find new representation before your court date.”

 

Mark roared and lunged at JD, hands out like claws, ready to rip into whatever he could reach. Before he made contact he found himself flat on his back, the wind knocked clear out of him. As he struggled to breath and not choke on the still flowing blood Jensen’s face appeared above him, looking down.

 

“Get this piece of shit the fuck out of my house.”

 

~*~

 

The house was empty and quiet. Jensen had sent all the help home before everything had been cleaned up, and the kitchen was a bit of a mess. Jensen led Jared out of his room as soon as the last guests, his partners, were gone. The omega had been more clingy since the incident and Jensen opted to sit him on the floor cushion facing the couch instead of on his pillow at the table.

 

The Alpha lowered himself on the cushions, a knee on either side of the omega, and leaned forward to stroke fingers through his hair and pressed his lips to the other man’s forehead. He felt Jared relax under his touch little by little and didn’t speak until he had calmed.

 

“I am so sorry, Jared. If I had known he would do that I never would have brought him here. I should have ended our agreement as soon as I knew who he was. Made JD or Misha take him on,” the Alpha whispered against his skin. Jared just sniffed and rested his cheek against Jensen’s thigh. “Please talk to me.”

 

“I was so scared. I didn’t mean to hit him, I swear. He had his hand in my hair and he was pulling and pushing and I panicked. I couldn’t just let him. I swung, and he let go.”

 

Jensen sat quietly for a beat before he couldn’t stop the huff of laughter that pushed its way out of his chest. Jared froze beneath him, then rose slowly to look at him, confused. Jensen was fighting a smirk and trying to control himself.

 

“What, Alpha?” Jared asked pulling his eyebrows together.

 

“I would have paid a lot of money to see that sorry excuse for a man get punched by an omega.” After letting it out he couldn’t contain himself and he laughed as quietly as he could until Jared’s lips tugged into a smile.

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“Gods no,” Jensen said sobering in an instant, “You are not a commodity to be passed around. He never should have touched you. Jared, you have the right to defend yourself, as long as that’s what you’re doing you will not be in trouble.”

 

Fresh tears flooded the omega’s eyes and he surged up to hug Jensen around his middle. The Alpha hugged him back, just as tight, and leaned down to scent along Jared’s neck. There wasn’t a trace of fear left and Jensen relaxed, letting out the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding as the tension seeped from his body.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Jared’s words were slightly muffled by Jensen’s shirt, but the Alpha heard him just fine.

 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Jensen said trying to pull back so he could see Jared’s face. The younger man held on tighter, burying his nose into his Alpha’s stomach.

 

“Why haven’t you claimed me?” Jensen went still, not sure what response his omega was expecting and not wanting to disappoint him. Jensen had always been a straight forward guy, shoot from the hip, and he didn’t want to stop that just because his omega might be fragile. So he took a breath and opened up.

 

“Jared, I know you’ve been through a lot. And it hasn’t all been bad, but it hasn’t been good either. Your previous Alphas, even the ones who were kind, treated you like something to be owned, not loved.” He felt Jared’s breath hitch and rubbed a hand over his back.

 

“I would very much like to claim you. You are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. But I will not force myself on you.” Jensen didn’t have time to react when Jared pushed himself away and surged up to capture his Apha’s lips. A move the omega thought of as suicidal until he’d met this Alpha.

 

Jense reached up and took Jared’s face in his hands, his fingers caressing cheeks and moving him where he wanted. Jared’s lips parted so that his tongue could run the seam on Jensen’s lips, the Alpha let him in immediately.

 

Jared whimpered as he climbed up on Jensen’s lap, never breaking contact. He marveled at the fact that his Alpha allowed him on top, allowed him to take the lead, to take anything. Jensen’s hands slid down to hold Jared’s hips, grinding his own up so that the omega could feel his erection against his ass.

 

“Claim me, Jensen. Please?” Jared whispered against the Alpha's lips. Jensen growled, sending a shiver down Jared’s spine, and tightened his arms around the omega’s middle before standing from the couch in one fluid motion. He carried the taller man down the hallway to his bedroom and didn’t bother with the door or lights once inside.

 

Jared found himself sprawled out on Jensen’s bed, the Alpha standing over him panting. For the first time ever it wasn’t a terrifying sight, Jared spread his legs and felt slick between his cheeks. That had also been a long time gone. He watched Jensen’s eyelids flutter as he scented the air and he squirmed at his Alpha’s patience.

 

“Settle, Jared. This is not to be rushed,” Jensen soothed before reaching up and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Jared looked, unabashed, as his Alpha’s broad chest. Jensen set his shoulders back and puffed out in a show of posturing as he scented his omega’s arousal.

 

The Alpha hit his knees and reached out to caress an ankle, pushing the hem of Jared’s kimono up as he explored his omega. Jared let his head rest back on the bed, he closed his eyes as he focused on the touch Jensen so reverently offered. Lips and fingertips brushed against soft skin, pushing the silky material further up as they went.

 

When Jensen got to Jared’s knees the omega lifted his hips without prompting, the kimono was shoved up to his waist and Jensen was hit with the thickest smell of slick and want yet. His mouth watered and he opened it slightly to taste and smell at the same time. Jared was fully hard, his legs spread on either side of Jensen’s shoulders and his hands gripping the comforter on either side of his hips. He was a good omega.

 

Jensen leaned forward and pressed his nose at the juncture of thigh and groin, inhaling deeply as Jared whined at the contact. Too much and not enough at the same time, but he held still. He wanted to be good for Jensen.

 

“Sit up.” Before the words even registered Jared was obeying, sitting up on his haunches and lifting his arms to allow Jensen to pull the fabric up and off his body. A hand in the middle of his chest pushed him back down to spread out on the bed, the sheets were cool against his heated skin and Jared couldn’t help but rub against them.

 

Jensen returned his lips to the inside of Jared’s thigh, flicking his tongue out and humming at the salty musky taste. Jared whined and thrust gently up, trying to get his Alpha to touch him someone more sensitive. The hum turned to a growl and Jensen bit down hard enough to make Jared jerk slightly before stilling, Jensen just chuckled at his response.

 

Jared was panting on the bed, completely distracted by the effort it took to not participate. Where usually he would go somewhere else in his head , this time he was consumed by thoughts of Jensen. He couldn’t focus on anything but where his Alpha was touching him and where he would be touched next.

 

A warm, wet sensation caressed over his balls, then up his shaft to swirl around the head of his hard cock, making Jared cry out and arch his back. Jensen closed his lips around the swollen head and hummed again, flicking his tongue over the slit and suck ed hard.

 

Jared came with his Alpha’s name on his lips and Jensen didn’t spill a drop.

  
Jensen grinned, smug and satisfied, as he crawled up the limp body of his bonded mate. Jared’s eyes were closed, but there was a small smile on his face as well. Jensen let him sink into the sheets as he peppered his face with kisses.

 

“Please tell me you’ve had an orgasm before,” Jensen whispered as he trailed his fingers through the soft hairs below Jared’s navel. The omega smiled wider and cracked an eye open, tilting his chin up for a kiss.

 

“Yes,” he said against his Alpha, “but never anything like that.” Jensen beamed, his ego adequately stoked. His fingers slid lower to tickle along the omega’s small balls, massaging as he went.

 

“Well, glad I could help. But that’s just the beginning.” Jared moaned as his Alpha’s thick fingers found his loosening hole. There was enough slick pooled between his cheeks and on the bed that Jensen wouldn’t need lube. But now knowing how Jared had been handled in the past made Jensen want to take this part slow.

 

He watched Jared’s face as he circled the pad of a finger around the omega’s wet hole. Jared’s eyes slid closed again and his legs relaxed completely, falling to the sides and opening up to Jensen entirely. The Alpha was a bit amazed at the trust Jared showed. For someone who had been abused the majority of his life he was still trusting; the Alpha didn’t want to ruin that.

 

Jared’s mouth fell open on a silent sigh when he was breached with a finger. Jensen pumped slowly, moving deeper on each thrust in. He curled his finger and slowly added another before seeking out that spot inside. He saw, before he felt Jared’s reaction to what he was doing to him. His eyes went wide and he lurched up, narrowly missing head butting his Alpha before Jensen’s other hand pressed him back down.

  
“Holy shit! What the fuck?” Jared gasped out, nearly making Jensen choke on his own spit.

 

“Quite a mouth on you, omega. I might have to put it to better use later.”

 

Jared’s cheeks flushed even as he bit his bottom lip and nodded his head eagerly. Jensen’s own eyes widened as he picked up the pace with his fingers, scissoring them and adding a third.

 

“Yes, Alpha. Please. You can knot my face, I can take it,” Jared babbled as he arched his back and pressed his head into the mattress under him. Jensen’s mouth watered at the thought, his cock thickening in his slacks. He didn’t want to think right now about how Jared was trained to do such a thing, he would replace any bad experiences with new and better ones.

 

“Fuck,” Jensen growled as he shoved himself off the bed. He undid his fly and threw his pants to the floor before crawling back between Jared’s legs. “I can’t wait anymore. I’m sorry, I just-” Jared leaned up and pressed his lips to Jensen’s, then dragged the Alpha over him as he lay back down. He held him there with a hand on the back of his head as Jensen lined himself up with Jared’s loosened hole.

 

Jared whimpered against him, but didn’t let Jensen pull back, as he felt the blunt head of his Alpha's cock pressing against his entrance. Jensen was moving too slow, and Jared was getting impatient. He hitched his hips up, forcing the tip inside. Jensen growled and thrust him back down, unable to stop himself.

 

“Yes, Alpha! Please!”

 

Unable to hold back any longer, Jensen’s inner Alpha took over. One hand went to Jared’s collar bone, just under his throat, holding him down. The other gripped a hip, then slid down the omega’s thigh to hook behind his knee. He pushed it up to hook over his elbow and pushed until he was flush with Jared’s ass.

 

The omega went slack with the rough treatment, but Jensen saw no fear or discomfort on his face. There was nothing but the musk of arousal in the room with them and so Jensen gave in. His hips snapped back and forth, the slap of flesh on flesh louder than their moans.

 

Jared gripped Jensen’s shoulder, curled in on himself and whined as he tried his best to thrust up with Jensen’s grip on him.

 

“Fuck yeah, Jared,” Jensen panted. “Taking it so good, omega. Such a good omega.” Jared’s chest heated at the praise, he pushed his head back, offering his throat in the most vulnerable of ways. Jensen leaned down and ran his nose from Jared’s collarbone to his jaw line, scenting for the best place to bite, searching for the scent gland he would puncture and inject his saliva.

 

As his knot started to swell, Jared started whining louder, calling out for ‘Jensen’ and ‘Alpha’. Jensen’s hand moved from his chest to curl fingers in his hair, holding his head right where he wanted it. One the final thrust, when his knot popped in and couldn’t be pulled out , Jared howled at the feel of it grinding on his prostate. His body locked up as Jensen bit down, clamping his teeth on his throat and riding out his orgasm.

 

~*~

 

Jensen rode the elevator the the penthouse in silence. He was leaning back against the far wall, chin tilted up and eyes closed. It was late on a Friday and had been a hell of a week. He had made sure to tell JD and Misha he wasn’t to be bothered. The Alpha knew Jared understood, but he still felt bad about leaving his mate alone for such long hours.

 

Jared was allowed to leave their home and explore the city, but had expressed on more than one occasion that he simply didn’t want to. Jensen had every intention of spoiling his omega, uninterrupted, for the next two days.

 

It had been six months since Jense had claimed him. If felt like a lot longer since their time in Florida and Jensen smiled at the thought of how far they’d come as a mated couple. Jared had come out of his shell and proven to be more amazing than Jensen had initially assumed.

 

When the elevator doors opened up to his suite he was smacked with a thick, heady scent that made his eyes water. He shook his head and stepped out of the elevator, dropping his briefcase and jacket on the floor in the hallway before stumbling forward in search of the smell. His skin immediately felt hot and his mouth watered to the point he was worried he’d drool on himself.

 

That was an omega, but much stronger than anything Jared had emitted in the time they’d known each other. Without conscious thought, the smell led him down a hallway to the bedroom he shared with said omega, the door was cracked and he heard rustling from inside.

 

He pushed the door open and froze in the threshold, his jaw dropped and he tasted the heat scent on his tongue. There on his bed was Jared. Naked and sweating, writhing around on his back with his hands gripping the pillow on either side of his head.

 

It was his omega. His omega was in heat. For the first time since they had bonded. He couldn’t remember at this point, all he could focus on was the sight and smell and how hard he was in his slacks. Jared picked up his head so suddenly Jensen worried about whiplash, a punch drunk smile split the omega’s face.

 

“Oh, good. You’re home,” he slurred before rolling onto his stomach and pushing up onto his knees and elbows. Jensen stumbled forward, tearing his fly down and pulling out his hard cock. Jared arched his back as Jensen crawled onto the bed on his knees, not even bothering to undress, before pressing into the tight wet heat of his mate’s hole.

 

“ _ Shit _ ! Jared, you’re in heat,” Jensen moaned. He tightened his fingers around the omega’s hips and started pounding into him without preamble. Jared went limp in his hands, crying out on every thrust in and relishing the feeling of his Alpha breeding him up.

 

“Fuck, yeah,” he growled as he pressed his hips back against his Alpha, making the trusts that much harder. Jensen growled back and leaned forward to grip the back of Jared’s neck in his teeth. The coupling went quickly, Jensen popping his knot before he was ready. He reached around and fisted the omega’s cock in his hand, pumping a few times before Jared spilled on the sheets.

 

They fell to their sides, panting in each others arms for a while before Jensen spoke.

 

“What the hell?” he asked eloquently.

 

“I don’t know,” Jared said, “hasn’t happened in a while.” Jensen hummed and buried his nose in the hair at the back of Jared’s neck.

 

“I didn’t wear a condom.”

 

“It’s okay, Alpha. Let’s try and breed me.”

 

Jensen growled again, tightening his arms and rocking his hips against his mate’s ass. He ground his knot against Jared’s prostate and didn’t quite even when the omega was writhing and whining in his arms. He could keep his mate knotted for hours if he got the timing right, and he had every intention of trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Omega!Jared is infertile. After being bought and discarded by (X number) masters, his condition is discovered and he ends up in a medical facility where the government harvests the organs of old/rebel/whathaveyou omegas before putting them down.
> 
> Maybe he loses an eye, maybe he loses a kidney, maybe he doesn't lose anything yet.
> 
> Enters alpha! cutthroat!lawyer Jensen -- not to save any omega, not looking for Jared specifically, he's there to meet with a client *handwave* maybe one of the top officials, idk.
> 
> Surprise!soulmating ensues. Neither of them is particularly pleased, but Jensen can't really leave him there now, can he?
> 
> No: Omega activist Jensen, no rebel at heart Jensen, evil Jensen, delicate flower Jared, non-con between the js, sex at the facility.
> 
> Yes: HC, angst to the max, dub-con, tough J's, happy (ish?) ending. Realistic if possible? 
> 
> Please don't repost with changes! Thank you.


End file.
